


【柱斑】他和他的猫

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 斑喵和柱间铲屎官的故事。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 4





	1. 猫大人和铲屎官

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

（1）  
斑被柱间收养之前，是木叶社区臭名昭著的一方恶霸。他有着萌化人心的可爱长相，快如闪电的奔跑速度，力战群犬的超强战斗力。一双利爪可以轻而易举地手撕路边的耗子。一对锐目可以瞬间捕捉两百米以外叼在别家猫咪口中的小鱼干。一条尾巴可以准确击中路过无意侵入他地盘的家养犬的脑袋。在木叶社区战力指数排行榜上，斑大概是万年不变屹立不倒地位居榜首的那个。  
  
但这仅仅对于木叶社区的流浪动物来说。对于人类而言，斑不过是一个每天抢走货柜上小鱼干的可恶的小偷。  
  
斑是一只被人类遗弃的流浪猫。  
  
曾几何时，斑在人类的家中，也是备受宠爱的。他是一只模样讨喜的布偶猫，毛色如雪，身体修长，瞳色明亮，眼窝下还有两处浅褐色的斑纹。在猫科动物的历史上，斑这个品种性格温顺、待人友善，对孩子富有耐心，是居家旅行必备良品。  
  
但是斑这只布偶猫稍微有些不一样。他脾性不好，地盘意识极强，好胜心强。无论是人还是动物，未经他的允许擅自出现在他视线里的总会难免地被他抓上几道血淋淋的伤痕，一手一个准，是居家旅行必备凶器。  
  
人也好，动物也好。每个品种都有那么一两个不走寻常路的异类。斑，就是布偶猫里的异类。  
  
所以他自然而然地，被收养他的第一户人家遗弃了。  
  
那是个寒冷的冬夜，天上飘起了大雪。斑被他的主人装在一个纸箱里，四肢被捆绑，从他往日习惯霸占的沙发上一路运到了小区楼下花园的树丛里放下，让他自生自灭。  
  
这样算是被遗弃了。  
  
斑还记得，那个夜晚，他在一个漆黑如墨的纸箱里无法动弹。头顶传来纸箱掀开的动静，他主人的脸就近在咫尺，望着他的眼里不复往日温柔的怜惜，只有一片陌生的冰冷。  
  
他的主人说：“花子，你的脾气太差，我不能再养你了。你别怪我抛弃你，但愿你能遇见一户比我更好的人家。”  
  
花子是他第一任主人给起的名字，其实他一点也不喜欢。他是个带把的公猫，不喜欢这种小女生一样的名字。但每次他的主人唤他“花子”，他还是会第一时间迎上去。  
  
其实他很喜欢他的主人，从他刚出生睁开眼睛看到的第一个人就是他的主人。他的主人抱着刚出生毛都没长全的他，摸着他的头笑着对他说：“我想养一只猫，你跟我回家好不好？”  
  
他没见过其他人的笑容，但他觉得主人的笑容是全世界最好看的，因为他的主人给了他一个温暖的家。  
  
只是后来把他遗弃了。  
  
被遗弃的那个晚上，他的主人只给他留了一张小被子、几条小鱼干就悄悄地离去。他四肢被绳子捆绑，盖在小被子下，望着头顶飘雪的暗沉天空，静静地等待天亮。  
  
几片雪花飘进纸箱里，落在他的头顶，粘上他的绒毛，融化成冰水，冷得他直哆嗦。他哑着嗓子轻轻地叫了一声他主人的名字：“喵。”  
  
没有人回应，也没有一双温暖的手把他抱起来，轻柔地放进垫满棉花的猫窝里。他爪子被捆得疼痛，无法挪一挪被雪冻伤的身子，只好闭上眼睛，又叫了一声：“喵。”  
  
「你不是说要我跟你回家么？」  
  
直到天色渐亮，他仍未能等到主人的归来。他想，他可能被他的主人，遗弃了。  
  
那一年，斑一岁，相当于人类的十五岁。  
  
从那以后，斑就成为了木叶社区流浪猫的一员。  
  
（2）  
斑在流浪猫群中总是独来独往。  
  
他长得美，深受社区内母猫的爱慕，又不合群，不爱与流浪猫们成群结队，喜单打独斗，还是被人类养过的宠物猫。自然而然地，就很容易遭受公猫们的排挤与妒忌。  
  
曾经，他偷取社区市场摊子里贩卖的小鱼干，被摊子老板举着木棍追赶了两条街道。穿过绿化带，越过几条街，他叼着小鱼干停在公园角落的长椅上，正打算大饱口福，不远处一声挑衅的叫唤吸引了他的注意力。他放下小鱼干，抬头一看，眼前站着的是社区里流浪猫的老大与手下的小弟，大约一百只左右。  
  
老大脸上有一道伤疤，听说是跟哈士奇战斗的时候留下的，武力值在社区流浪猫里最高。没有一只流浪猫敢于违抗老大的命令，是庇护整个社区的不败之神。斑被遗弃的那一天，猫老大就曾经派出小猫来意图说服斑加入他们的队伍。  
  
只是斑毫不犹豫地拒绝了。从那以后，斑就成了这群流浪猫里的眼中钉。  
  
流浪猫们自觉地往左右两边退下，让出一条宽敞的道路。猫老大抬头挺胸一步一步地从中间缓缓走来，高傲地抬起了下巴：“喵喵喵……”「你小子真不愿加入我们？」  
  
斑淡定地叼起小鱼干转过身去。  
  
“喵喵喵喵喵……”「你胆子可不小啊，知道得罪我的下场吗？我这里有一百号猫，你真以为可以平安无事地从这里走出去？」  
  
斑一口吞下小鱼干，不以为然地扭过头去：“喵……”「愚蠢的蝼蚁。」  
  
战争一触即发，斑优美的身姿一跃而出，跳到半空，轻盈地落在流浪猫群中。两只利爪齐刷刷地从绒毛里伸出，一爪拍向离他最近的猫老大的脸。  
  
从中午到黄昏，斑以一敌百，一路厮杀，终于击倒朝他扑去的最后一只猫，劳累地趴在了地上。  
  
斑从来都不需要寻求弱者的庇护，他是猫中修罗，木叶社区位居榜首的战力最强。他被人类收养的那段时间，曾经为了保护他的主人独自一猫大战八只疯狂奔走的狼犬。那一次，他的背部被狼犬拉扒出一道几乎贯穿整个猫身的血痕仍然屹立不倒拼杀到最后，直至他的主人成功逃回家中才在路边的草丛中伤重倒下。布偶猫向来都是温顺的，他大概是一只错生了猫身的猎豹。  
  
所以他的前任主人才不喜欢他。  
  
无敌是多么的寂寞。他伸出舌头舔顺战斗中被抓乱的绒毛，叼起猫老大跌落的小鱼干，不置一语转身离去。  
  
公园里堆放的水泥管是他被遗弃后的家，那里有一张前任主人留下的小被子，几条存放的小鱼干，少许从人类店铺中顺手捡来的杂物。他钻进小被子里，趴在硬邦邦的水泥管中抬头仰望远处璀璨的星空。  
  
如今他已经很少想起他的主人了，只会在夜深猫静尤其是打架过后才偶尔想一想。他的主人是一个温柔的男子，有一个即将结婚的女朋友。平日里总会把他放在膝盖上摸着他的脑袋给他喂小鱼干，说话的语气很轻柔，总是笑。两只眼睛弯成月牙的形状，是这世上最好看的人。  
  
曾经。  
  
自他无意中抓伤主人女朋友的那天起，他的主人就不再对他笑了。  
  
天空中下起了倾盆大雨，噼噼啪啪地敲在头顶的水泥管上，吵得他完全无法睡眠。他趴在管槽里，呆呆地望着前方草根上一只不断被雨水冲刷下地又不断努力扒着草根往上爬的虫子，想起以往下雨的时候，他都是窝在主人家里的沙发上优哉游哉地躺尸再顺便欣赏雨景，与如今的处境天差地别。  
  
心情突然很糟糕。他气愤地伸出爪子一掌拍向沿着草根爬到半路的虫子，对着无止境的大雨仰天长啸：“喵喵喵喵……”「人类没有一个好东西！」  
  
“喵喵喵喵喵……”「老子最讨厌人类了！」  
  
嘶吼完毕，心情好了些。他翻过身来，背部朝下，呈大字型躺在水泥管中。猫眼里看见的世界是上下颠倒的。大地在上，天空在下。雨水从下往上淅沥沥地浇灌，行色匆匆的人类打着雨伞走在路上，脚朝上，脸往下。  
  
很有趣。  
  
被遗弃以后，斑行走在木叶社区，无法依靠养他的主人，自己一只猫努力地活着。这些偶尔发现的小乐趣，就成了他唯一的娱乐方式。  
  
没有谁离开了谁是不行的。即便无人可依靠，只剩下自己一个，也要好好努力活下去。  
  
密集的雨幕中蓦然闯入一个熟悉的身影。奔走的男子打着雨伞，提着一个盒子，全身几乎三分之二都被包裹在黑色雨衣里，与浓浓的夜色近乎融为一体。可斑还是第一眼就认了出来，那是他曾经的主人。  
  
一骨碌地站起，在他还没有意识到自己做什么之前，他的双手双脚已经控制不住地冲进了雨幕中。他也不知道为什么要跟着，或许只是一种习惯，当他回过神来，已经跟着他的主人来到一家宠物诊所里。  
  
他看到了他主人焦急的眼神，对着医生絮絮叨叨不知说着什么。还有装在盒子里被他主人抱出来的一只猫。  
  
布偶猫，跟他一样的品种，一样的毛色，病恹恹软趴趴地躺在他主人的怀里。  
  
恍惚之间，他似乎看见了刚出生的自己被抱在那双熟悉的臂膀里。那只大手正轻轻地揉着他的脑袋。  
  
一眨眼过去，眼前所有的光景瞬间分崩离析，没有刚出生的自己，没有抱他的主人。只有那只让他主人焦急万分生病了的布偶猫，代替了他位置的猫。  
  
而被代替的他，绒毛被雨水打湿，乱糟糟地粘在身上。雪白无瑕的猫身也被一路飞奔溅起的泥水弄得肮脏不堪，无人问津，就跟路边流浪的野猫毫无区别。  
  
也是，他本来就是一只流浪猫。  
  
在这一刻，他才真切地意识到，其实他早就被他的主人给遗弃了，只是他一直不愿意承认而已。  
  
轰轰隆隆哗啦哗啦的风雨雷鸣中，传来一只小小布偶猫轻声的嘶叫。一瞬间过后，那声猫叫就无声无息地被湮没在雨声中了。  
  
「人类，最讨厌了。」  
  
（3）  
柱间是木叶社区唯一的兽医。  
  
他是个普通大学毕业的医学本科生。受中国武侠小说的影响，从小就怀揣着一个悬壶济世的游医梦想。  
  
深受那些年中二病的影响，柱间身边的每个人几乎都有过这么一个拯救世界的梦想。有人幻想成为美少女战士可以代表月亮惩罚坏人，有人为了召唤神龙踏上了搜集龙珠的旅程，还有人坚持不懈地模仿《火影忍者》里的忍者跑法即便摔个狗吃屎也毫不在意，重新爬起来怒吼一句“有话直说就是我的忍道”再继续奔跑。  
  
那些年中二的柱间被中国的武侠小说所吸引，义无反顾地选择了医学专业，投身建设祖国医学事业的大军，目的是为了成为一个拯救世界的游医。  
  
理想很丰满，现实很骨感。拿着普通大学的本科学历本，与东京大学的医学博士争夺同一个位置。学历不及，经验没有，简历上一片空白，除了一条人人皆有的学业奖学金，再也没有能够拿出手的亮点。毫无疑问，被刷是绝对的事情。  
  
在度过了三个月的泡面生活以后，身无分文差点被房东赶出来的他在埋头苦干啃了一个月的书以后考上兽医的执业资格证，东拼西凑了一点钱租了这间小小的诊所，成为社区内唯一的兽医。  
  
兽医的生活说好不好，说坏不坏，无法赚大钱，也饿不死自己。每天忙碌在诊所与客户的家中，看病、绝育、打疫苗，流水线一样地重复着千篇一律的工作。社区里养宠物的人不少，愿意为宠物花钱的少之又少，遗弃更是多数。有可能他今天治愈的某只宠物，明天就不幸地沦为流浪猫狗了。所以他的生意并不兴隆。  
  
生活把他巍峨如高峰的理想无情地碾压成一马平川的荒原，曾经那个拯救世界的梦想早已被他抛诸脑后。即便偶尔想要来一场说走就走的旅行，看一看银行卡里的数字，也会无奈地摇摇头，向着庸碌无为继续前行。  
  
渺小如尘埃，只是社会运作的一颗小小的螺钉。即便今天消失，明天也会重新有一颗一模一样的螺钉替代上去。  
  
很多时候，柱间感觉自己就像社区里的这些流浪的猫狗。被生活遗弃，与梦想脱节，无法找准自己的位置，只能苟且地度过生活的每一天。  
  
小人物，总是无奈与苍凉的。

  
社区内的流浪猫中，有一只花容月貌的布偶猫。与其可爱长相对应的是，这只猫性格凶残，几乎每天都偷抢对面市场里摆卖的小鱼干，还常与其他的猫狗打架。每次柱间遇见，不是正在打架，就是正在去往打架的路上。  
  
这样凶残的猫，柱间是不喜的。  
直至，那一天，改变了所有。  
  
那一天，是个雨夜，柱间接到一个夜诊的病例。是一只急性肠胃炎的布偶猫，由主人装在箱子里慌忙赶至。柱间花了好大的功夫才把猫治好。事后询问客户这猫的饲养方式，那个男子拍着自己的后脑如实回答：“没什么，就每天喂小鱼干而已。”  
  
柱间无语，猫有猫的专用粮食，人类吃的小鱼干只能偶尔当做零食不能长期食用，否则就会出现肠胃炎的情况。那男子似乎不相信，大惊小怪地叫了起来：“不可能！以前被我丢掉的那只猫怎么一点事都没有？”  
  
再深入了解，才发现这人完全不懂得如何养猫。不会准备营养搭配的三餐，不会修理过长的指甲，不会梳毛与帮助猫洗澡，不会与猫玩耍，更因为自家的猫不小心抓伤家人就随意丢弃。  
  
这样的人，从饲主的身份来看，完全不及格。真不知他家的猫是怎么活过来的。柱间花了几乎一个小时来教导这个主人应该如何正确饲养一只猫，临拜别之前，他随口问了一句：“你以前的猫，是什么样子的？”  
  
“一只布偶猫，长得很美，但性格很凶残，动不动就抓伤人。”  
  
柱间想到了社区里那只常常打架的布偶猫。原来，它是被遗弃的么？  
  
送走客户转身回到诊所里的那一刹那，他看见了玻璃门前一个小角落里趴着一只小小的布偶猫。脏兮兮的身子浑身湿透，小小的脑袋趴在地上，眼睛紧闭，不知是睡着了还是昏迷了。若不是他的视线无意中掠过，这只藏在角落里的猫大概直到天明也不会有人发现。  
  
就像刚毕业那年的自己。穿着廉价的正装与皮鞋，天未亮就起床，倒三趟地铁两趟公车千里迢迢来到梦想的医院面试，结果简历刚递上，屁股还没坐热就被告知“抱歉，我们需要的是临床经验丰富的医师，应届毕业生我们只招博士”。满腔热血被HR不轻不重的几句话顷刻间浇灭，失魂落魄地坐在楼下水池边上，计算着银行卡里的钱还能再撑多长时间。  
  
与那个被残酷的社会淘汰，被路上来来去去的陌生面孔忽视，被丢在角落里明日复明日明日何其多的自己，是何其相似。  
  
即便现在，已经能够依靠自己的双手来养活自己，依然不知这样的生活是否为自己所想。一个人，曾经拥有拯救世界的中二理想，最终无奈地打一份仅能糊口的工作，成为支撑社会运作的一颗小小的螺钉。一只猫，曾经受尽万千宠爱于一身，最终不幸被遗弃，沦为一只必须靠自己才能活下去的流浪猫。  
  
这样的他们，何其相似。  
  
柱间一步一步地往失去意识的布偶猫走去，小心翼翼地把它抱起来。身子很瘦，看得出是因为长期食用小鱼干而营养不良。脑袋小小的，寻觅着他掌心的温度无意识地挨过去，闭着眼睛嘶哑着嗓子小声地叫了一声：“喵。”  
  
柱间知道，这只猫，是需要他的。

（4）  
朦朦胧胧之间，斑似乎感觉到一只温暖的大手，轻轻地搭在他的头上，小心地翻着他粘了一身的湿毛不知寻找着什么。  
  
嘶……好痛，额头上不小心被猫老大抓下的伤痕似乎被什么碰到了。他闭着眼睛不满地哼哼唧唧了几句，那个碰他的东西力度变得轻了。片刻后，一阵淡淡的清香飘至他的鼻尖下，额头上的伤痕似乎敷上什么膏状的东西，凉凉的，覆盖了他火辣辣的痛感。他往那个东西靠去，似乎感觉到了一只手，很温暖，跟他的主人一样温暖。  
  
紧接着，他被那双手抱了起来，放进温水里，用不轻不重的力度为他悉心按摩。他舒适地翻过身子露出肚皮，伸了个大大的懒腰，继续往那双手挨去。  
  
然后他听到一个陌生的声音：“其实挺可爱的。”  
  
这个声音让被梦魇住的他灵台瞬间一醒。猛地睁开眼睛，昏黄的灯光从四面八方争先恐后地泄入他的眼中，等稍微适应眼前的亮度，他看见了一个陌生的男人。  
  
黑色长直发，人类的面孔，男人。那个男人对他说：“醒了？有没有哪里觉得不舒服？”  
  
语气特地放轻，眼光也很温和，生怕一不小心会吓着他。他一个激灵，猛地从水中跳起，溅来的水花泼了这个男人一身。他全身的战意被挑起，拱起背部，嘶吼了一句：“喵？”「人类，是你把我绑架到这里来的吗？」  
  
男人衣服湿了大半，漉漉地滴着水。他往后退一步，举起双手表示自己并无恶意，仍是轻声道：“别怕，我不会伤害你。”  
  
“喵喵喵……”「你要对我做什么？把我送到火锅店吗？可恶的人类！」  
  
“别怕，别怕。”男人蹑手蹑脚地往前走。他警惕地往后退，湿哒哒的绒毛无法竖起作警示。他伸出爪子，准备往这个男人的脸上狠抓几道趁机逃跑，却突然发现指缝间那尖锐得总是刺伤他肉球的爪子不知什么时候被磨得平滑圆润。不用说，肯定是这男人的杰作了。  
  
可恶的人类！  
他被抵至墙角，被磨平的爪子隐在肉球之内。避无可避之下，只能破釜沉舟背水一战了。  
  
男人的臂膀朝他张开，肋骨旁有个明显的漏洞可以供他逃脱。屋子的玻璃门是关着的，只靠他一只猫的力量不足以开启。但没关系，这里货架上摆放的瓶瓶罐罐有很多，只要他跳到货架上，把那些东西推下去，尽可能地把这里闹得天翻地覆，这个男人为了避免进一步的损失就不得不把他放走。  
  
他在心里计算着逃脱的方式，并默默倒数着行动的时间。  
  
三，二，一……

  
蹬起的那一瞬，他还在调整着自己落脚的方向。但下一瞬，不幸地，他重新趴在了地上。  
  
与猫老大的那场以一敌百的战役耗尽了他的所有力气。他再也没有多余的心神再去应对这个未知实力的敌人。被男人抱起的那一刻，他终于破罐子破摔地认命：“喵喵喵……”「栽在你个人类手里，是老子倒霉。要杀要剐随便你，大不了十八年后又是一条好汉！」  
  
“果然是饿了么？”男人似乎没有要杀要剐的意思，抽出木架子上的毛巾轻手轻脚地把他卷成一个春卷，又拿起桌面上盒子里的猫饼干凑至他的嘴边，“听说你喜欢吃小鱼干。现在没有厨具给你煎鱼，先吃一块饼干填填肚子，是我这里最受猫咪欢迎的哦。”  
  
做成一条鱼的形状，淡淡的薄荷味，他只在别猫的家里见过，从来没吃过。口水当即流了出来，但还是立马咽下，坚贞地别过脸去。  
  
「可恶的人类，谁知道你有什么阴谋。」  
  
“不喜欢这种么？”男人又抽出货架上的另一包饼干单手拎到嘴边咬开，“看来你的口味跟别的猫不一样。那试试这种？这种是最贵的进口货，但据说有一股豆皮味，很多猫都不喜欢。”  
  
“喵喵喵喵喵！”又是一块让他食欲大振的饼干。能看不能吃，他愤怒了，一口咬在男人的手上。「你到底有什么阴谋！」  
  
“好痛！”男人吃痛，咬了咬牙，但没有任何的责怪，只是用手指轻戳他的脸示意他放开，“乖，我的手指不能吃，吃猫饼干。”  
  
他从前也试过如此，为了表示亲昵咬住主人的手指，力度不大，比此刻轻柔多了，但他的主人却像防备什么似的猛地把他推开，生怕他咬破自己的手指。明明他只想表达对主人的喜爱。  
  
现在想想，其实他的主人一点也不爱他。养他，只为了塑造一个暖男的形象以便追求姑娘。  
  
从前他活得糊涂，对主人时有时无的关心总是欢喜得很，巴巴地凑上去。如今明白过来，才发现，那根本就是一个一点都不热爱动物的烂人。但那又如何呢？被遗弃的那个是他，那个人仍然活得好好的。或许在那个人的心里，他这只猫早就不知忘到哪里去了。  


额头上已经敷好药膏的伤痕不明原因地疼痛，痛得他咬在男人手指上的力度渐深。直至尝到血腥味仍然不愿松口，仿佛把对主人的怨恨全数发泄到这个人类身上，他真的，最讨厌人类了！  
  
  
“别怕，我真的不会伤害你。”拿着饼干的那只手没有揍他，只是放下饼干，一下一下地捋顺他被包在毛巾里湿透的绒毛。然后他听见了那个男人温柔的声音，“我知道你被人类遗弃过所以不相信人类。但不用害怕，我不会伤害你。我想养你，你愿意跟我回家吗？”  
  
「谁愿意跟你这个可恶的人类回家！」他咬在男人手指上的牙印更深。  
  
“愿意的话，就吃我这块猫饼干好吗？”还是那块好看的猫饼干，凑至他的嘴边。  
  
清清凉凉的薄荷味涌进他的鼻腔，引诱着他慢慢地松开嘴，一口咬下了饼干。清脆可口，豆皮味，跟常吃的小鱼干不一样，甜甜的，还挺好吃。  
  
“这么说，你同意跟我回家了？”那只大手搭在他的头上，按下一撮翘起的湿毛，“那我给你起个新名字吧。我很喜欢你眼窝下的那两块斑纹，就叫斑好不好？”  


“喵喵喵喵喵！！！”「老子才不跟你回家！你这愚蠢的人类！不要擅自给老子起名字！！」  
  
“嗯，斑也喜欢这个名字呢。那就这么说定咯。来，斑，再吃一块饼干。”  
  
抗议无效，肚子又饿得咕咕叫。他只好恨恨地咬下那块喂到他嘴边的饼干：“喵呜喵呜喵呜……”「哼！老子愿意吃你的饼干是赏你脸。你这可恶的人类，谁要叫斑，虽然比花子好听多了，但一样愚蠢！」  
  
“斑，饼干还有很多，我会把你喂饱的。不用边吃边叫，很容易呛到的哦。”  
  
“喵咳咳咳……”「你这可恶的人类！乌鸦嘴！」  
  
（5）  
他有了一个新名字，叫斑，有了一个新主人，叫柱间。  
  
柱间对他极好，猫窝是全新的，粮食是每顿一条新鲜的煎鱼，早晚各一次梳毛，一周一次的洗澡与按摩，各种给猫玩的逗猫棒，家里甚至还装上专门的猫通道。几乎到了无微不至的地步。  
  
于是斑的日常从偷小鱼干、打架，变成了吃吃睡睡，睡睡吃吃。平日里最大的运动，是被柱间放在膝盖上，柱间的大手为他做全身按摩。他享受着这极致的舒适，专心致志地咬柱间的手指。  
  
好吧，其实那根本就不算运动。  
  
最后的结果是，一个月之内，斑被柱间养得白白胖胖，腰身胖了整整一圈。站在体重秤上，看着那日日飙升的数字，斑愤慨、恼怒，又无可奈何。圆滚滚的他，还怎么担任木叶社区的一方恶霸？  
  
柱间倒是乐呵呵的，每次称重都像是千辛万苦完成一次万里长征后竖立一道里程碑，笑嘻嘻地对斑说：“很好，你又重了。我的目标是，让你再重一倍。”被斑一个大尾巴甩到脸上。  
  
重你个头啊！笨蛋柱间！  
  
斑从不承认柱间是他的主人。在他的眼里，柱间就是一个十足的笨蛋。这个笨蛋总是勤勤勉勉地工作，只要客户的一声令下，无论多晚都会立马背起药箱前往客户的家中赶，刮风下雨也不例外。他已经无数次在休息日看见柱间吃饭或者睡觉的途中被一个电话叫走，然后那一整天都不会再看见柱间。直到深夜凌晨的两三点，才会摇晃着精疲力尽的身子摔在床上。但无论多忙，斑的伙食质量从不降低，早晚一次的梳毛与每周一次的洗澡也从不间断。只是这些，都是牺牲自己的休息时间来做了。  
  
有时候，斑总会发现柱间的手上出现各种莫名其妙的抓痕。当他扒拉着这些伤痕定定地望着柱间时，柱间却只是摸着他的小脑袋，微笑着说：“斑别担心，就是一些不小心弄到的小伤痕。我还能给你煎鱼的。”  
  
真是一个笨蛋。木叶恶霸才不会只知道吃鱼呢！而且，他一点也没有担心这个笨蛋的意思！  
  
斑觉得，作为与柱间一起同居的猫，他有责任去保护与提点，让柱间尽量避免行差踏错，以更好地担负他铲屎官的责任。所以他扛起了每天早上叫柱间起床的责任。  
  
叫起床的方式简单粗暴。他悄悄钻进柱间的被子里，爬到他的面前，举起爪子，一掌又一掌地往柱间的脸上拍去：“喵喵喵！！”「起床啦笨蛋柱间，再不起来太阳就要晒到屁股上啦！」  
  
第一次尝试的时候，柱间一个激灵地惊醒，被突兀出现的他吓得差点跳了起来，但看清楚是他以后很快又恢复了平日里的笑容，把他轻轻抱起来，脸颊紧贴他的额头，抚摸他身上的绒毛说：“早安，斑。肚子饿了吗？我等下给你煎鱼。”  
  
“喵喵喵喵！”「笨蛋柱间，老子才没有成天只知道吃了！老子是提醒你，再不去上班就迟到了！」  
  
  
“好好好，立刻做，很快就可以吃了。”  
  
真是一个大笨蛋。这样的笨蛋，没了他该怎么办？  
  
某天早上，柱间正准备到诊所去。刚换完鞋，斑就蹭蹭蹭地跑到柱间的脚下：“喵。”「带我去。」  
  
柱间蹲了下来，轻轻摸着他的脑袋，如同往日里的无数遍，落指轻柔，目光温和：“我要上班去了，斑就留在这里看家好不好？我答应你，下班就立刻回来。”  
  
斑借着柱间的弯下的膝盖爬了上去，扒上柱间的肩膀，抬爪狠拍柱间的脸：“喵喵喵！”「笨蛋柱间，带我去！」  
  
“嗯，斑就那么舍不得我？”柱间顺手搭上他的背部，托起他的屁股以防摔落，一下一下地为他顺毛，“原来斑这么喜欢我啊？我好高兴呢。”  
  
“喵！！”「谁喜欢你啊？你这个愚蠢的人类！」

  
“好好好，我知道，我也喜欢斑。”  
  
那一天，柱间还是把斑带去了诊所。斑乖乖地趴在柱间的肩膀上，眯着眼睛思考人生。  
  
跟着柱间并非一时兴起，柱间曾经跟他提及，有一只性格凶残的狗将会送到诊所去打疫苗。以柱间那种烂好人的性格，即便被咬也只是一声不吭地咽下去。跟着去，是为了保护柱间，警告那只狗。  
  
敢欺负柱间，他是第一个不同意的。要论凶残，谁能比他木叶恶霸更加凶残？  
  
如他所料，温柔的柱间根本就控制不住那只凶残的疯狗。在他小小的猫眼里，柱间平日里总是抚摸他的那只温暖的大手死死按住疯狗的腰身，另一只手握着针筒，快速准确地打在疯狗的屁股上。疯狗吃痛，扭过头去就要往柱间的手臂咬。  
  
绝对不可以让它伤害柱间！千钧一发之际，斑伸出利爪，往疯狗的额头狠狠地拍去。  
  
木叶恶霸始终是木叶恶霸，尽管再次被收养，敛去毕露的锋芒，不再每日每夜地战斗。但以往的战斗力仍是存在，收拾一只疯狗，是轻而易举的事情。  
  
斑只想保护柱间。他是一只猫，不懂人之常情，更加不会分辨下手轻重。一出手，自然是往死里揍，直到那只咬人的疯狗耷拉着脑袋抱头痛哭仍不罢休。动物的世界如此简单，人类却不理解。  
  
生平的第一次，柱间训斥了他。  
  
训斥或许说不上，只是语气重了点。柱间在他手下解救了那条可怜兮兮的疯狗，握着他的爪子，皱起眉看着他，语气是从未有过的严肃：“不可以哦，斑。你若是不乖，我以后就不带你出门了。”  
  
仿佛被灌上满满的铅水，斑那双刚刚保护过柱间的爪子突然变得沉重无比，跌在地上一步也挪不动。他死死地望着那个再次给了他一个温暖的家的男人，想解释点什么，可什么也说不出来。  
  
即便他说了，猫的语言，人类也不会听懂。那说了又有什么用？  
  
于是，他逃了。  
  
（6）  
斑横冲直撞地奔跑在路上的时候，天空下起了雨。被柱间洗的白净的爪子踩在泥泞的路面上，沾了他一身的泥土。他边跑边回头看，身后什么都没有。  
  
柱间没有追上来。  
  
他停在原地等了几分钟，柱间还是没有追上来。他落寞地站在雨幕中，整只猫被雨水淋得湿漉漉的，想起遇见柱间的那个雨夜，他又累又饿，晕在诊所的门口，醒来后第一眼看见的就是笑着的柱间。  
  
柱间重新给了他一个家，对他关怀备至，但是这么好的柱间，却没有追上来。  
  
笨蛋柱间！  
  
他回到了当初被遗弃的时候暂住的水泥管中。他不知道自己算不算被再次遗弃，但至少知道，柱间的家，他再也回不去了。  
  
小小的布偶猫趴在公园里的水泥管中，失神地盯着外面滴答滴答下个不停的大雨，上眼皮越来越重，最终与下眼皮渐渐地重合在一起。一滴凉水滑过脸颊往草地上跌落，布偶猫翻了个身轻轻地叫了一声，又昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。  


「柱间是个大笨蛋！」  
  
睡梦中，仿佛有谁的一双手，轻轻地把他抱了起来。温暖的，宽大的，虎口有薄茧，与柱间的很像。斑无意识地缩紧了身子，脑袋往那熟悉的热源凑去，那双手似乎猜到他心里想什么似的，轻轻地，却把他抱得更紧。  
  
睁开眼的那一刻，斑想起了初次相遇的情形。同样是湿漉漉的他，同样被柱间抱在手上。那时候的柱间，身着整齐的白大褂，一头长发梳得油亮笔直，是沉稳大气的。  
  
但如今的柱间，一头青丝乱糟糟地散在身后，领口上沾满了草根泥土，脸上还有几处摩擦的伤痕。斑第一次看见这样颓唐的柱间，他想，是为了他么？  
  
见他醒来，柱间什么都没说，也没有责怪他贸然离去，平静地笑着，但斑似乎感觉到，柱间抱着他的手臂正在微微颤抖。  
  
柱间说：“我找了你很久才终于找到你。抱歉，我不该责怪你，再也不会了。所以你别离开我好吗？我一直以为是你需要我，但你逃跑的那一刻，我才终于知道，是我需要你。”  
  
斑是一只猫，他不懂得柱间所说的那些深奥的话，只大概知道，柱间在跟他道歉，求他别离开。  
  
他曾经听过别的人类说，人只有在被需要的时候才能找到自己生存的意义。他不知道可不可以这样理解，或许，柱间在他的身上，找到了生活的意义？  
  
笨蛋柱间，明明没有错，为什么要道歉？笨蛋柱间，果然没了他，就不行的，对吧？  
  
斑把脸颊轻轻靠在了柱间的手掌上，伸出舌头往掌心处舔了舔。  
  
「对不起，柱间。我再也不会离开了。」  


（7）  
木叶社区最近一直流行着一个传说，动物诊所里的柱间医生有一只武力高强又通人性的布偶猫。平日里医生出诊时，这只猫总会乖乖地趴在医生的肩膀上，眯着眼睛一动不动。一旦出现某些不肯配合治疗的动物，这只猫就会大吼一声。紧接着，无论多么凶残的动物都会乖乖地配合治疗，任由摆弄。然后这只猫又重新闭上眼睛继续思考人生。  
  
有人说，这只猫早已成精。更有人说，这只猫就是传说中来自喵星的外星人。  
  
各种各样的传说众说纷纭。有好奇的人带着疑问采访了诊所里的柱间医生，顺便近距离地观察这只猫。但得出来的结论，均为这是一只最最普通的布偶猫。  
  
对于这个传说，当事人柱间医生一如既往地打着哈哈，抱起他肩膀的布偶猫，举在眼前，笑眯眯地问了一句：“你说呢？斑。”  
  
下一刻，神奇的事情发生了。这只猫竟然像是听懂了似的，顺着医生的手扒上了他的脸，小小的猫嘴亲上了医生，又乖巧地蹭了蹭医生的脸。  
  
真是何其怪哉！看来猫成精的传说，未必是空穴来风。采访的那两个人，目睹了这场面以后，一脸惊恐地逃跑了。  
  
柱间医生叹了口气，无奈地摸了摸布偶猫的脑袋：“斑，你又把别人吓跑了。我知道你聪明，但偶尔笨一点，也很可爱啊。”  
  
布偶猫再次爬上柱间的肩膀，得意地“喵”了一声。「笨蛋柱间，不把电灯泡吓跑，怎么继续我们两个单独的约会？」  
  
兴许是太过得意，不小心露出了类似人类奸诈的神情，柱间疑惑地盯着肩膀上的猫，一个天方夜谭的疑问突然提到了嗓子眼里：“斑，你不会，真的成精了吧？”  
  
“喵～”  
  
「呵呵，你说呢？」  
  
  
End.


	2. 喵喵历险记

（1）  
花儿为什么是红色的？风儿为什么卷着沙儿吹到了天空上？太阳公公为什么从东边升起？笨蛋柱间今天有没有记得给他买饼干？   
木叶社区的兽医柱间医生的家中有一只漂亮的布偶猫，名为斑。纯白色的身子毛绒绒的，眼窝下有两处浅褐色的斑纹，被柱间医生养得白白胖胖。平日里，这只猫最大的爱好就是趴在柱间医生的肩膀上眯眼假寐。今天医生不在家，他就懒洋洋地躺在阳台边上沐浴日光。胖乎乎的身子弯成U字，小爪子举在头顶，伸向远处湛蓝色的天空。   
眼前飞过一只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶，落在斑的鼻尖上，翅膀扇动一起一落。翅膀上的磷粉在阳光下闪着五彩的光。他屏住呼吸，脑袋一动不动，两只爪子一左一右小心翼翼地往蝴蝶的翅膀上凑去。   
近一点，再近一点。爪子猛地一拍，蝴蝶瞬间被夹在两个肉球的中间。斑定定地望着挣扎不断的蝴蝶。良久，爪子举向半空，两爪一放，那只重获自由的蝴蝶就飞向了遥远的天边。   
飞吧，飞吧，飞到你喜欢的地方去。   
「柱间柱间，你到底什么时候回来？」斑再次无趣地望向天空了。   
昨日，隔壁家的阿美隔着阳台对他告白了。她叼着一块小鱼干，蹲在阳台的花盆旁，穿过一丛开得正旺的红花，小脑袋钻出，娇羞地叫唤他的名字。  
“喵～”「斑，我想跟你生猫崽。」   
阿美在母猫中是个美女，高贵的血统，修长雪白的身子，优雅的姿态。每天都被主人宠在心尖上，还有很多公猫追求。   
那样的阿美，拒绝了所有公猫的追求，唯独对斑另眼相看。可惜被他拒绝了。   
「我不能接受，我喜欢的是柱间。」他是这样对阿美说的。   
阿美大受打击，身为猫中女神，第一次告白却惨遭拒绝，送出去的小鱼干也没能被喜欢的猫接受，顿时梨花带雨地哭了起来：「你跟人类是不可能在一起的。爱上人类，你注定会受伤。」   
斑只是淡淡地回了一句话，就转身跳下，钻进柱间专门为他做的猫窝里了。他说：「我不吃小鱼干很久了。柱间说，小鱼干吃多了对我不好。所以他每天都买新鲜的鱼回来煎给我吃。」   
这世上，无论多么优秀的猫，都有不被喜欢的时候。同样地，我们不能用自以为的心态要求喜欢的猫必须同时喜欢我们。爱情，总得你情我愿的。   
今天早上，柱间出门之前为他煎了一条鱼。当时，斑就站在凳子上，两只爪子扒住饭桌的桌沿，露出半个脑袋，澄澈的大眼睛骨碌碌地转，悄悄看着对面掌锅的柱间。   
柱间穿着家居服，围了一条白色的围裙，顺滑的长发扎成低马尾，专心致志地望着平底锅上滋滋响的鱼，左手握着锅柄，右手抄起铲子小心谨慎地翻起煎成金黄色的一面。清晨的阳光透过窗户玻璃均匀地铺洒在柱间的后背上，特别明亮。敞开的窗户外飘来一阵清风，卷起煎鱼的香味带至斑的鼻尖下。斑猛地一吸，这其中似乎还夹杂着柱间身上沐浴露的味道。   
“喵～”斑叫了一声。「柱间，我喜欢你。」  
“斑，再等等就好了，乖。”   
如同往一汪深潭里投入了细小的石子，微微泛起一圈一圈粼粼的波光，散落几下零星的水声，温柔得让人心醉。斑又叫了一声：“喵～”「柱间，我好喜欢你。」   
“已经好了，新鲜出炉的煎鱼来咯。”   
食盆上放下一条煎鱼。肥美的，鲜嫩多汁，刺激味蕾，让他食指大动。斑跳下凳子，走到食盆的面前蹲下，低头舔了一口汁液。   
人间美味！   
狼吞虎咽之际，斑听见柱间轻声叫他的名字：“斑。”   
柱间的手轻轻搭在斑的身上，摸了摸他的背部。斑又听见柱间温和地笑了起来：“今天我去车站接我弟弟，他会在这里住一周左右。斑就留在家里乖乖看家，好吗？”   
“喵～”他抬起头，脸颊轻蹭柱间的手腕，眯起双眼，迎上柱间的笑容。   
「柱间，我真的好喜欢你。」  
“好，我知道斑一向都很乖的。那我换完衣服就出门咯。”手掌停留在他的头上片刻再移开。柱间站起，脱下围裙走进房间里。一阵衣料摩擦的响动，一串踢踢踏踏的脚步声，他看见穿戴完毕的柱间站在了玄关处，正换上外出的鞋子。   
斑蹭蹭蹭地跑过去，跑到柱间的脚下，被柱间一把抱了起来。柱间抽出鞋柜上的纸巾，慢慢地给他擦干净嘴边绒毛上粘着的汁液，戏谑道：“斑成花脸猫了。”   
擦干净后，斑两只爪子抱起柱间的脸，小嘴亲了上去：“喵～”   
「柱间，我真的真的好喜欢你。」  
  
（2）  
家里迎来了一位客人。他叫扉间，应届博士生，理工科学霸，刚被一家研究所录取。据说因为办理入职的事宜需要住在柱间的家里一周左右，是斑这段时间除柱间外首次遇见的人类。   
扉间是柱间的弟弟。可是斑不喜欢这个扉间，扉间也不喜欢他。  
扉间到达的时候，是中午。那时，斑正蹲在家里的玄关处，静静地等待柱间的归来。   
忽闻门后传来钥匙转动之响，斑小心脏跳得极快，两只耳朵都竖了起来，睁大眼睛万分期待地盯着那篇紧闭的木门。他知道，柱间就在对面，与他只有一扇铁门的距离。他喜欢的人就在那里。   
门把转动，拉开的门缝中泄入斑驳陆离的光彩，飘来外界草木的芬芳，还有他熟悉的柱间沐浴露的味道。铁门完全打开的那一瞬间，还没看清楚来者何人，斑就猛地从地上往前跳。   
他要跳到柱间的怀里：“喵～”「柱间，你终于回来了！」   
可惜未能成功。他没能感受到熟悉的体温与拥抱，抬头往上，想要搞清楚这莫名其妙的违和感，突然发现，抱着他的不是熟悉的柱间，而是一只从未见过的白毛。   
白毛捏起他的脖子提到半空，与他面面相觑了片刻，面无表情道：“这是……猫？”   
柱间从来都是温柔地抱着他，细心地为他按摩或梳毛。斑从未遭受过如此待遇，埋藏已久的地盘意识汹涌澎湃地冲上身体，终于恢复了他木叶恶霸的气势。   
“喵喵喵喵喵！！！”「你这可恶的白毛！把我的柱间藏到哪里去了？」  
白毛的左右脸颊与下巴都被斑的爪子分别抓出了一道长长的血痕。白毛吃痛，痛苦地用手掌捂住自己的脸，捏住斑脖子的手指骤然放开。斑重获自由，又不由自主地从半空中坠落。他连忙翻身，调整身体的姿势，以便落地时不会伤到自己。   
肉球上没有传来踩在地面的实感，斑最后是落到了柱间的手掌上。   
柱间鞋子都没换，整个人都趴在了地上，双手垫在地板上，头发拂过他的身体，似乎还笼了一层湿润的水雾。斑再次看见那熟悉温柔的笑容：“幸好赶得上，没伤着吧？斑。”   
斑顺着手臂往前走，攀上柱间的脸，一如既往地抱了上去：“喵～”「柱间，我等你很久了。」   
这就是斑与扉间的第一次见面。说第一次似乎也勉强，那天斑看见柱间以后，眼里就只剩下他喜欢的柱间，压根就忘了被晾在一旁，莫名被他抓了一脸血痕的某只白毛。   
直至白毛把简便的行李搬进客房安顿好，板着一张苦大仇深的脸盘腿坐在客厅的榻榻米上，同样盘腿的柱间向坐在自己大腿上的他介绍时，斑才终于想起来这一茬。是了，柱间今天没去诊所，就是到车站接弟弟去了。   
“斑，你跟扉间两个要和睦相处哦。”柱间是这样告诫他的。   
斑的地盘意识极强，在他的眼里，柱间就是他的整个世界。他的心很小，小得只能容纳一个人。他们的家也很小，小得只够住下他和柱间。扉间的到来，就像原本完好的一个圆，蓦然闯入一条线，生生打破他们之间难得的平衡。这是斑所不喜的，所以，他本能地不喜欢扉间。但柱间希望他们能够和睦相处。为了喜欢的人，他愿意改变自己。   
不情不愿地，斑从柱间的大腿上慢吞吞地爬下来，又慢吞吞地走到扉间的跟前。增进感情的第一步是微笑，他打算笑着跟扉间打个招呼。   
谁知道，正当斑到达扉间的跟前，小嘴的两角还没来得及弯起来，扉间就冷漠地往后挪移了一步，像是看见厌恶的东西一样别过脸去：“别过来，我不喜欢动物。”   
“喵！！！！！”   
笑脸变成了恶脸，招呼变成了咆哮，扉间脸上被斑抓出来的三道杠更深更红了。   
从那以后，斑与扉间就彻底地结下了梁子。  
  
（3）  
对于柱间来说，斑是他养的宠物。除了斑，柱间还有血浓于水的亲人，志同道合的友人，点头之交的客人，萍水相逢的陌生人。但对于斑来说，柱间就是他的全部。   
一只猫的世界，能够有多大？也不过面前这缕稍纵即逝的清风，来回三尺的方寸之地，伸手可及的煎鱼，还有那个给予温暖的人。   
斑是一只猫。他的生活简单，想法也简单。柱间是陪在他身边唯一的人，那毋庸置疑就是他的。但他忽略了一点，他并非柱间的唯一。至少，在扉间出现之前。   
扉间不喜欢他。或者说，扉间不喜欢任何动物，只喜欢他的专业文献、烧杯试管。按扉间的话，动物是一种只会捣乱的麻烦。   
这世上有形形色色的人类。有柱间一样温暖的人，也有扉间一样冷漠的人，偏生这个冷漠的扉间还是温暖的柱间不可缺少的手足。扉间到来的第一天，望着屋内悬挂得纵横交错的猫走廊，和几乎霸占一半面积琳琅满目的猫用具，自给自足地倒了一杯水，坐在沙发上，挑起眉，一贯的冷漠脸：“要不是知道你单身，还真以为你跟猫结婚了。”   
柱间正拿着一根逗猫棒比划在半空，离斑半身的距离，逗得斑旋转跳跃不停息，头也没回，乐呵呵地打着哈哈：“斑很可爱的，给了我很多乐趣。”   
“一只猫能陪你多久？你就不打算找女朋友了？”   
那是斑第一次听闻柱间提及结婚的话题。柱间的逗猫棒往自己方向摇晃着，示意斑向自己的大腿上跳，手掌抚在他的背上，开始循例的梳毛与按摩。修长宽大的手，指腹按在穴位上，力度刚刚好，虎口的薄茧不时蹭过他的皮毛，痒痒的，犹如身处人间天堂。斑闭上眼睛享受着这帝皇般的待遇，脸埋进柱间的肚子，舒服得差点睡着。柱间的声音就响在他的头顶，沉沉的，无孔不入地钻进他的耳朵里：“是我能够陪伴它多久。我有很多人，但是斑只有我一个。”   
“喵～”「柱间，我喜欢你。」   
“找女朋友跟养猫是两码事，父亲很担心你的婚事。”   
柱间的食指伸向斑圆滚滚的脸颊戳了戳，被斑的两只爪子抱起拉到嘴边咬了起来。他望着大腿上这只咬手指咬得正欢的布偶猫暖心地笑了，脸没有抬起，道：“扉间，我自己的事情我心里有数。”   
“大哥，你只是在逃避吧？就那么反感父亲给你安排的路？他不是不再逼迫你跟漩涡家的大小姐结婚了吗？”   
“有一句话怎么说来着？自己选的路，跪着也要走完。当初我离开家出去闯荡，就已经决定不再回去了。日子虽苦，但心里都是满足感。我不是千手家的大少爷，所有的东西都是亲手获得的。这远比坐在办公室里纸上谈兵幸福得多……”   
柱间大腿温暖的触感，低沉有磁性犹如大提琴的嗓音，催人入睡。斑的上眼皮渐渐地往下耷拉，意识开始模糊。朦朦胧胧之间，柱间的声音渐次遥远，仿佛缥缈到了远古的时代。斑在入梦之前，只依稀听见柱间似乎说了一句话：“斑是与我相依为命的亲人。”  
醒来是在软软的猫窝里，窗外朗朗晴空已经变成朗朗星空。柱间在做饭，斑睁开的第一眼看见的是白天被他抓了一脸伤痕的某只白毛。脸上的三道杠已有变淡的迹象，白毛蹲在猫窝旁，专心致志地盯着他毛绒绒的大尾巴，似乎在研究着什么。   
一人一猫大眼瞪小眼地对视着，陷入了某种僵持的局面，谁也不愿认输先动。良久，白毛的面瘫脸上终于有了些许动静，眉毛向上挑起一个难以察觉的弧度，手指小心翼翼地往斑的大尾巴上戳了戳，念念有词：“剃光的话，不知道够不够做一件毛领子。”   
“喵！！！！！！”   
下一秒，白毛脸上的三道杠颜色更加艳丽了。  
斑讨厌扉间，不仅因为扉间不喜欢他，还差点想要剃光他身上的绒毛来做毛领子。更多的，是因为扉间总是向柱间灌输“年纪大了必须找女朋友”的思想。   
“趁你还不算太老，赶紧找个女朋友。年纪再大就没人要了。”吃饭的时候，扉间对柱间说。  
“其实水户是个好女人。人品好，性格好，跟我们千手家门当户对，你不妨再考虑考虑？”洗碗的时候，扉间对柱间说。   
“父亲已经开明了许多，你不娶水户，娶别人也可以，只要你能找个女朋友。”洗澡出来的时候，扉间对柱间说。   
“你一个人就不寂寞吗？养猫也是因为寂寞吧？找个女朋友不比天天逗猫更好？”坐在沙发上看电视的时候，扉间对柱间说。   
“你别告诉我其实你是不行的吧？有病可得趁早治啊。”临入房睡觉的时候，扉间对柱间说。   
柱间选择无视，抱起斑一言不发地进入房间关上房门，徒留扉间一个人在厅里凌乱。   
冬天的时候，柱间会抱着斑入眠。斑没有衣服也不喜欢穿衣服，渡过寒冬只能依靠一身厚厚的肥膘与浩然的正气。在往猫窝里铺设了两层厚棉花仍然深觉不够暖和以后，柱间最终选择抱起斑钻进被子里，让他窝在自己的怀里暖暖地入睡。   
这仅限于冬天。如今是夏季，柱间竟然还是一如既往地抱起斑爬到床上。  
这个夏夜，柱间有些奇怪。  
皓月当空，璀璨星辉铺洒天际。一片薄云随风飘过，悄悄地遮住明月，又悄悄地随风离去。四处寂静无声，只听得见与斑面对面躺着柱间细微的呼吸声。猫眼看见的世界里，是茫茫夜色中，月亮的光辉一层一层地染上柱间的脸。嘴巴、耳朵、鼻子、眼睛……由暗到明，由模糊到清晰，一点一点地点亮斑的世界。   
是斑过去几百个日夜中思念着的人。   
柱间侧睡，额头与斑相抵，眉毛在笑，眼睛在笑，嘴角在笑，整张脸都在笑，就连轻轻放在斑身上为之顺毛的手掌仿佛都在笑。他笑着说：“斑，只要有你在，我就不寂寞。”   
他继续笑着说：“斑会一直陪着我的，对不对？”   
明明是在笑，但是为什么总感觉有一股无法言喻的悲凉呢？像秋风扫落叶，花开花凋谢，蝴蝶飞不过大海，海鱼爱上飞鸟那样的悲凉。   
斑伸出爪子抱上了柱间的脸，轻轻叫了一声：“喵。”   
「柱间，我喜欢着你。你知道吗？」   
“嗯，我知道的。”柱间揽上斑的腰，还是笑着说，“斑会陪着我的，斑一直是只温柔的猫。”

（4）  
一周过后，扉间即将离开的那一天，家里来了第二位客人。那是柱间的父亲佛间。   
当时，柱间刚从诊所下班。斑趴在他的肩膀上，腻腻歪歪地撒着娇。柱间的手还未掏出钥匙，门把手就自动地旋转。一声“嚓”之后，铁门打开，一室的光景涌入眼帘。越过站在门口扉间的肩膀，暗沉沉的阴影中，沙发上似乎坐着一个白发苍苍的老人。   
老人回过头，面容与柱间有六分相像，只是沟壑纵横遍布皱纹，神色不及柱间的温和，更偏向扉间的冷漠与面瘫，一如扉间刚到来时的面无表情，嘴角弧度不过三分：“柱间，你不愿跟水户结婚，难不成连见我都不愿意了？”   
斑清晰地感觉得到柱间的肩膀骤地僵硬，惊得他连忙抱紧柱间的脖子。仅仅一瞬，柱间又恢复成了平日里温文尔雅的模样，抬起肩膀上的斑抱在胸前，笑得如同一个谦谦君子：“怎么会？父亲吃了没？我来做饭吧。”   
老人回得斩钉截铁：“不用了，千手家的大少爷做饭成什么样子？我已经在附近的国际大酒店订好了位置，我们父子三人喝一杯吧。”   
父子三人陷入了沉默。环在斑胸前的手臂骤然收紧，勒得斑有些喘不过气。他爪子搭在柱间的手上，轻轻咬了咬嘴边的手腕：“喵。”「柱间，别慌，我在。」   
一声猫叫打破了此时的僵局，柱间如梦初醒，手臂放松，摸了摸斑的脑袋：“抱歉，弄疼你了？”反手关上门，面向老人，背脊挺得笔直，迤迤地走过去，“先让我把鱼煎好吧。我的猫只吃我做的鱼。”   
那天的鱼煎得火候过盛了，是自柱间把斑捡回家以后第一次的失手。   
月上半梢，天上的星落一闪一闪亮晶晶。斑蹲在阳台上仰头观看明月，长夜漫漫已过半，柱间还没回来。他伸出爪子晾在月光下，泠泠的银辉包裹着它的整只爪子，让他的白色绒毛显得特别的通透清亮，泛着荧荧的光。他想起以往的夜，柱间总会搬出一张藤木椅，把他放在大腿上，一手执起一杯清酒，一手搭在他的身上揉着他的绒毛。举杯邀明月，对影成三人。   
说起来，从未见过柱间对谁亲近过。柱间总是温文尔雅，对任何人都彬彬有礼，以君子之礼相待，但其实，真正与柱间亲近的，毫无一人。  
其实，柱间是寂寞的吧？   
接近天亮的时候，玄关处终于传来铁门开关的声音。几乎整夜没睡的斑瞬间惊醒，急急忙忙地从阳台处跳下，往玄关处跑去。   
扉间没有回来，归来的只有柱间，还是一个酩酊大醉的柱间。他醉得脸色酡红，意识不清，嘴里念念有词地胡言乱语，鞋子都还没换，就两腿一软瘫倒在地上。   
斑从未见过这样的柱间。他是一只猫，无法扛起这么一个成年的人类，焦急万分地围着柱间乱转，一遍一遍地叫唤着柱间的名字。  
“斑，这个家有你真好。”趴在地上，柱间抬起手掌抚上斑的脑袋，“因为有你在，我才觉得这里像是一个家。”   
“你说，是不是单身久了，就会失去了爱的能力？我觉得我这样挺好的，不需要找女朋友，也不需要结婚，为什么总有人来替我操心我自己的人生？”   
“我有你就够了。斑，你会一直陪着我的，对吧？”   
明明没什么好笑，但柱间一直在笑，笑得异常灿烂，甚至笑着笑着，眼睛里笑出了两层薄薄的水雾。斑把爪子搭在柱间的脸上，肉球抹去眼角那朵闪闪发光的泪花，叫了一声：“喵。”「要是我死了，你要怎么办呢？柱间。」   
柱间拉过斑的爪子把他紧紧抱在怀里：“斑别担心，我没事，只是太累了没力气站起来，等睡醒以后我又能精力充沛地给你煎鱼了。”   
「呐，柱间，我喜欢你啊，你知道吗？」   
「我想一直一直陪着你，陪着你一起变老，你知道吗？」  
「哪怕只有一点点的可能性，我也想让你知道，我其实是喜欢你的。」   
「如果我是人类就好了。我想让你听见我心里的话。如果我是人类，就好了……」  
  
（5）  
柱间趴在地上睡着了。斑跑进房间里，咬住被子的一角，全身用力，拖动被子，勉力往柱间的方向挪去。  
短短十多米的距离，因咬着一张重物，遥远得仿佛天涯与海角。但没关系，即便柱间与他相隔万重山峦，万里海洋，他也会努力走到柱间的身边去。  
挪到柱间的身旁，帮他盖好被子，已经几乎花费了斑所有的力气。他气喘吁吁地坐下，定定地看着地上睡得香甜的柱间。良久，站起，爬上前去亲了亲那个熟睡的人，坚决地转过身去。  
他想，即便他只是渺小的一只猫，也必须得做点什么。为了柱间，他想要变成更好的自己。为了柱间，他想要变成人类。  
遥远的传说中，地球上的每一只猫，都是来自外太空的外星人。他们驾驶着太空船自喵星球远道而来，潜伏在地球人社会中的各处。他们放弃了人的模样，化成猫的样子，是为了更好地融入地球。   
更遥远的传说中，喵星球上有一位仙人，拥有无上的法力。这位仙人身死以后，精神力随着喵星人的太空船来到了地球，在虚无中默默地守护着地球上所有的猫。只要诚心祈祷，这位仙人就会出现，帮助他的子民实现一个几乎不可能实现，好比天方夜谭的愿望。   
斑想要找到这位仙人，许下愿望。他想要变成一个人类，永远留在柱间的身边。  
奔跑着，不顾一切地奔跑着。穿过丛林，飞跃屋顶，大白尾巴擦过积水的路面，如雪的绒毛被染得深一块浅一块。肉球踩上了细砂，被磨出斑斑血迹，但脚下的步伐仍然不能停息。阳光下，布偶猫奔跑在路上，快如闪电，几乎成了一团过眼云烟的暗影。   
目的地是木叶社区后山深处的神社，他没有分神留心沿途的风景，一心一意地往目的地奔去。   
疾风呼啸在耳边，花香闯入鼻尖，青草摇曳的影子重重浪似的闪过左右两侧。后山深处，曲径通幽，崎岖小路蜿蜒而上，斑慢慢地往上爬，被柱间养得厚实的肚腩沉甸甸地坠在身下，让他步履维艰。   
柱间的伙食实在是太好，看来他得开始减肥了。   
气喘如雷地爬过鸟居时已经精疲力尽。深山神社没什么人进来参拜，唯有清风拂面，带来阵阵花香。斑的爪子扒住许愿台的边缘，两脚腾空，摇摇晃晃地攀上去。他学着人类的样子用爪子摇晃了一下红绳上的铜铃，闭上眼睛虔诚地趴了下去。   
「神通广大的猫仙人，请让我变成人类，一生一世陪在柱间的身边。无论什么代价，我都愿意付出。」   
地上日影渐明又渐浅，头顶光线渐猛烈又渐柔和。一阵风吹过，神社墙壁上爬满的夕颜花脱落，几片纯白色的花瓣浮浮沉沉地飘动，落在他埋得深深的脑袋上。耳朵动了动，那朵花瓣又落到许愿台上了。   
斑等了很久，几乎一整天，但猫仙人没有出现，愿望也没有实现。他爪子按住从头顶飘落的花瓣，失落地想，或许这个世界根本就没有什么猫仙人。或许他这辈子都只能以一只猫的样子陪在柱间的身边。或许直到他老死，柱间也没法知道他的心意。其实，他本来就不该奢求太多。他不过是一只猫而已。  
是啊，他不过是一只猫而已。   
呆呆地趴在许愿台上半晌，又呆呆地挪动爪子跳下许愿台。他想，柱间一定很担心他，他该回到柱间的身边去了，即便只能以宠物的身份。   
回去已是黄昏，路上，斑遇见被柱间捡回家之前击败过的猫老大。被他抓伤，贯穿整个额头的疤痕张牙舞爪横亘在脸上，历历在目地讲述着斑曾经作为木叶恶霸的战迹。猫老大这次卷土重来，堵在从后山返回社区的必经之路，还带了手下的两百只猫，很显然，是做好了充足的准备。   
「布偶，可让我好等。那个人类寸步不离地护着你，今个儿老天开眼，终于让我逮到你的落单。你那个人类呢？今天怎么没在？还是说，你已经被抛弃了？」   
利爪从绒毛中伸出，已经做好应战的准备。如同被柱间捡回家之前的无数次，他气定神闲地计算着跳跃的距离，淡定地往后退一步。   
「柱间可不是尔等蝼蚁有资格谈论的，我会让你今天后悔出现在我的面前。」   
久违的战争，恍如隔世，从前他为了生计练就一身过猫的本领。明明只是一只性格温和的布偶猫，为了活下去被迫成为木叶社区的一方恶霸。后来被柱间捡回家，衣来伸手，饭来张口，被服侍得称心如意，不再如以往一样流落街头、四处为家，所有为保护自己而露出的尖刺因柱间的悉心关怀而磨得圆滑，让他几乎忘了自己那段流浪猫的惨痛日子，天真而无邪。   
但其实，他的獠牙与利爪仍在。柱间从来都没有因为顾忌他伤人就把这些保护自己的武器强行拔去。柱间一直用一颗温暖的心来包容他，让他心甘情愿地收起这些伤人的武器，敛去那凶残的性格。柱间从来都是宠着他的。   
爱情总会让人变得英勇无畏。如今，为了柱间，他愿意再次亮起他的獠牙与利爪。他必须活着回去柱间的身边。   
三十只、五十只、一百只、一百二十只……厮杀着、不停息地厮杀着。也数不清到底打败了多少只猫，还有多少只前赴后继地朝他扑来，只觉得抓向对手的爪子已经麻木，视线内被一片触目惊心的猩红所覆盖。但是一批又一批的对手被打倒，还有一批又一批龇牙咧嘴的新对手源源不断地冲到他的面前。   
背上不知被谁狠狠抓了一道，平日里养尊处优的小爪子也在颤颤发抖，打败对手的速度开始变慢，还有数不清的对手站在他的面前。   
这是个不妙的信号，他已经没有力气，但对手仍然丝毫不见减少。   
那么，到此为止了吗？他还是无法活着回到柱间的身边了吗？  
  
（6）  
斑很小很小的时候，还没有被任何人接回家。那时，他还在宠物店里，不及人类的巴掌大，由宠物店的人给他喂奶粉。   
那时，电视上正在播放一部电影。电影里的女主角说：“我的意中人，是一个盖世英雄。总有一天，他会踏着七色彩云来迎接我。”   
那时的斑年幼无知，大抵上觉得，所谓意中人，就是危难之时会来拯救他的人。所以当宠物店关门大吉，他孤苦伶仃地躺在店门口，面临着流落街头的命运而被他的第一任主人捡回家时，他总是认为，那个人就是他的唯一。后来被人遗弃，终究还是逃不过流浪的命运，一切都得依靠自己的双手，这个不切实际的想法就被他抛诸到了脑后。   
这一次，他倒在地上，几乎以为自己就要死去。前方传来一阵阵急促的汽车喇叭声，明亮的车头灯照得他的眼睛发疼。所有的猫一瞬间被这突如其来的庞然大物所吓跑。车门打开，走下来一个人，光影模糊之间，他看见一把熟悉的长直发，一张熟悉的面容，还有一双熟悉的手。   
危急之时，柱间再一次地救了他。所有的无措与惊慌一瞬间地消失，斑挨上了那双手。   
斑抬起头，越过柱间面部的轮廓线，望向遥远的天空。一丛又一丛的云团被夕阳烧成了火焰的颜色，深的浅的，异常好看。适逢一阵风吹过，带来一大片纷飞的夕颜花瓣，犹如正在下一场盛大的花雨。   
柱间为什么会出现，不重要了。怎么找到他的，也不重要了。虽然没能踏着七色彩云前来，但这一刻，他突然觉得，柱间就是他的盖世英雄，是他的意中人。   
虽然这个意中人从来都只把他当成一只宠物。   
回家的路上，斑躺在副驾驶上沉默无言。柱间没有问他为什么会跑出家门，也没有问他为什么会与这么多猫打架，更没有对他有任何的责怪，只是脸上挂起一抹浅浅淡淡的笑，手掌偶尔摸一摸斑的头顶。   
柱间缓缓道：“深山里只有一个神社，斑是到那里去了吗？”   
“斑是不是有什么愿望想要告诉神明大人？”   
“如果斑是一个人类就好了，这样我就能够听懂你的话。也能帮你实现你的愿望了。”   
“我想，如果斑是人类的话，一定会是一个长得漂亮的美男子。”   
絮絮叨叨中，斑沉沉地睡了过去。半梦半醒之间，他似乎模模糊糊听见一句话：“我可是很喜欢斑的。”   
他想，或许，柱间早就知道了他的心意。或许，他的愿望，早就实现了也说不定。   
其实，只要让他一直陪在柱间的身边，就已经足够了。  
  
（7）  
斑做了一场梦。   
梦里的他不再是一只小小的布偶猫，终于变成梦寐以求的貌美男子。柱间向他表白，对他说一直喜欢着他，希望可以与他共度一生。   
他牵起柱间的手，走过教堂，走过千手家的宗祠，走过一段很长很长的路。长得他与柱间都一起白了头，佝了背，生了皱纹，腿走不动了，胳膊挨着胳膊相互搀扶着再继续走，一直走到同一副棺木里，再相互陪伴着永远沉睡过去。   
一辈子不长，能与喜欢的人一起到白头是一桩美事。所以，这是一个美梦。   
梦醒以后是在柱间的床上。深夜时分，天空中一颗星辰也没有，罕见地挂起了一轮红色的圆月。斑的背上已没再感觉到任何火辣辣的疼痛感，显然柱间已经为他清理并治愈了伤口。而那个救了他的人，就在他的身旁沉睡。   
今夜略有不同，柱间的面容与身型似乎比往日缩小了一些，他的身体也比平日沉重了一些。   
他悄悄爬到柱间的身边，朝着柱间的脸慢慢地低下头去。一缕黑色的长发顺着肩膀往下滑，落到了柱间的脸上，又被他小心翼翼地扫到一旁。   
低一些，再低一些……   
片刻后，他终于如愿地吻上了那张渴望已久的唇。软软的，热热的，触感与想象中的略有不同，但终归，是喜爱的感觉。   
然后，在这个寂静的房间里，悠悠地响起一把低沉的男声。   
“柱间，我喜欢你。”  
  
End.


	3. 海螺先生

（1）  
柱间感觉最近家里似乎有被小偷光顾的痕迹。   
之所以这么说，是因为柱间发现，家里的某些物件有被移动的痕迹。之所以用“似乎”这个词，是因为柱间发现，家里值钱的财物分文不少，却发生了另外一些奇怪的事情。   
例如，屯了两晚的脏衣服被一次性地清洗干净，彩旗飘飘挂在阳台上。因为工作关系没能来得及打扫的地板在他回家以后莫名奇妙干净得闪闪发亮。阳台上每日必浇的花草在他偶尔忘记浇水后的第二天泥土上突然出现一层湿润的水痕。   
柱间是木叶社区的兽医，常年独居，没有三两常来拜访的知己。唯一的伙伴，就是一年多以前在诊所门口捡到的一只布偶猫。可以说，这个家，除了他和他的猫，没有任何活着的生物。所以，最近这一系列怪事的原因，唯一的解释，就是家里遭受了小偷的光顾。   
而这个小偷，不偷钱，却偷偷地干了不少家务活而不声张，是个有趣的小偷。   
为了找出这个小偷，柱间在家里的几个不明显的角落各安置一个针孔大小的摄像头。当时，他跪在饭桌旁，小心谨慎地往桌脚处绑上一个摄像头。他的猫乖巧地蹲在他的身旁，歪着脑袋好奇地看着他这一奇怪的举动。他笑了笑，坐在木地板上，托起猫的腋下把整只猫都举起来，放在自己的大腿上，一边为它进行循例的梳毛与按摩，一边耐心地给它讲解绑摄像头的原因。他的猫蜷缩成一团，懒洋洋地打着哈欠，不一会儿，就在他的絮絮叨叨中睡了过去。   
这是第二件奇怪的事情。他的猫，不知为何，最近总是莫名地嗜睡。不同于其他性格温和的布偶猫，他的猫活泼好动，尤其喜爱跟他撒娇，小尾巴似的每天跟在他的屁股后面求抱抱。只要出门或归来，他的猫必然会一边叫唤一边迈起欢快的步伐跑到他的脚下蹭，是他枯燥无趣的独居生活中唯一的乐趣。   
但最近，他的猫不跟他撒娇，也不迎接他回家了。甚至有时候，他的猫吃着吃着晚饭，就会不自觉地趴到食盆上睡着，就连糊了一脸的鱼汁都毫无知觉。他以为他的猫是否得了什么疾病，为它做了一个详细的身体检查。最后得出的结论是，他的猫没有任何问题，身体倍儿棒，能吃能睡，肚腩上还多了一层厚厚的肥膘。   
这真是一件奇怪的事情。   
说起来，发现他的猫嗜睡，正好就是家里出现小偷痕迹的时候。一前一后，几乎没有时间间隔。   
八竿子打不着的两件事情，冥冥之中似乎存在着某些千丝万缕的关系。安装上摄像头的过后几天，家里再也没有发生过家务事悄无声息地被完成的情况，同一时间，他的猫也变得精神抖擞，不仅比以往更卖力地向他撒娇，甚至到了一秒钟也不愿与他分开的地步。   
然而，拆下摄像头的第二天，一切又打回原形。   
他与客人说起这件奇怪的事情。客人打趣道：“该不会是你的猫偷偷把家务事都做了吧？不是有一个叫海螺姑娘的传说吗？”   
传说中，有一只修炼千年的海螺，因为爱上一个打鱼的小伙子，变成一个美丽的姑娘偷偷帮这个小伙子洗衣烧菜，最后被小伙子发现，有情人终成眷属。   
此等神话传说，放在科学昌明的今天，当然不可信。柱间打着哈哈也就过去了，只是回过头来仔细一想，又突然觉得，世事无绝对，或许他的猫真有什么神奇的本领也说不定。   
他的猫名为斑，比一般的猫更聪明，通人性，时常趴在他诊所的收银台上。只要有客人把钱放在它的面前，它就能用爪子从柱间事先放在桌面上的零钱中扒拉出需要找回给客人的那部分，从不出错。又因长相可爱，客人来了总爱多看几眼，是他诊所里的招财猫。   
这样聪明的一只猫，说不定还真是传说中修炼千年的精怪。柱间举起斑，定定地看着它那澄澈的双眼，严肃认真道：“斑，你难道真的是一只精怪？”   
斑一动不动，歪着脑袋与他对视。良久，突然抱起他的脸，小嘴凑过来亲了亲，甜甜地叫了一声：“喵。”柱间深感自己糊涂，若斑真的是精怪，又怎么会心甘情愿地待在他的身边？是他多虑罢了。   
小偷之事，既然没有丢失财物，也就让它过去了。柱间也乐得有人为他承担一部分家务事。时间一天一天地过去，这隐在暗处的小偷仍然坚持不懈地每天为他做家务。有时他一回到家，就发现饭桌上早已摆满热气腾腾的饭菜。虽然味道不怎么样，但这份心意让他很感动。   
柱间写了一封书信折好放在饭桌上，感谢那不知名的某人为他所做的一切，顺带附上几张额度不小的钞票。第二天，钞票原封不动地放在桌面上，折好的书信有被翻阅的痕迹，底面加了几个苍劲有力的大字，内容让他一下子不知所措起来。   
信上写着：「柱间，我喜欢你。」   
或许是某个喜欢他又不敢让他知道的姑娘，但那铁画银钩的字迹却不像出自一个姑娘家之手。柱间绞尽脑汁搜寻了半天，也没能在他几十年中的记忆库里找到这么一位可能暗恋他的姑娘。他又写了一封书信，先是感谢姑娘的厚爱，再是委婉地表示自己暂时并没有恋爱的打算，希望姑娘能够早日找到自己的真爱云云。   
谁知道，再过一天，他打开家门，还是一桌热腾腾的饭菜。桌上书信的底面写着：「没关系，我还是喜欢你。若你有压力，我们可以先从朋友做起。」   
这不知名的姑娘可真是执拗。柱间没有法子，只好回绝说自己只想努力工作，确实没有成家的打算。谁知这执拗的姑娘竟一根绳子拴死在他的身上，不仅表示理解，还说会一直等着他。   
一来二去，拒绝与告白的书信来往多了。姑娘明白他的心意，不再执着于对他告白。他也不再拒绝姑娘的好意。他们就像两个相隔千里的朋友，通过书信谈天说地，聊贯南北。柱间不时问候几句天气变凉姑娘得注重身子，或推荐几本自己收藏的书籍。神奇的是，姑娘的性情爱好竟然与他不相上下，简直就像另一个自己。   
他常年忙于诊所，难得闲时就喝喝茶、看看书、种种草、逗逗猫，过着老年人一样的生活。姑娘这般与他一样的生活方式，实属难得。   
不知不觉中，他对姑娘每日一封的回信开始习惯，也渐渐地有了期待。而且每日回到家中，做的第一件事就是抱起他的猫，仔细阅读姑娘的回信，再细细回味，一遍又一遍。   
他觉得他好像恋爱了，爱上了一个不知其名，甚至连样子都没见过的人。这姑娘确实是小偷，没有偷取任何的财物，却在毫无知觉之中悄悄偷取了他的心。他抱着他的猫，如同一个情窦初开的年轻小伙，来回翻阅着姑娘留下的书信，喜悦又羞臊，摸着布偶猫的头不安地询问：“斑，你说，这个人现在还喜不喜欢我？如果我跟她表白，会不会唐突？可我一开始就拒绝了她，突然跟她表白，她会怎么想？斑，你说我该怎么办？”   
布偶猫爬上他的脖子，头顶绒毛贴上他的脸颊，耳朵微动，蹭了蹭：“喵～”柱间觉得这是在鼓励他的意思，托起猫咪的尾椎拉离自己的脖子，对上那双琉璃一样的眼睛，认真地询问他的猫，同时也在问自己：“斑，我跟她表白，好不好？”   
“喵～”斑又叫了一声，两只澄碧如水的眼睛微微弯起一个极细小的弧度，似乎在笑。   
当晚，柱间就跟姑娘写了一封长长的表白信，希望能跟姑娘约一个见面的时间。翌日，姑娘回信：「我依然喜欢你，但我觉得这样挺好的，不妨先以朋友的身份再相处多些时日。」   
柱间颓了三天。第四天的早上，他望着一尘不染的地面，清洗干净的衣服，还有一桌子的爱心早餐，桌面上那封清淡自持的回信，下了一个大大的决心，他要追求这个姑娘。   
堕入情网的男人都是幼稚的。如何追求一个素未谋面的姑娘，柱间也没有别的办法，只好学着中学里幼稚的小男生一样，折了一瓶子的星星，每颗星星里面都写上一句“我喜欢你”，放在饭桌上，压着一张纸条。   
「即使天上的每一颗星都能替我说一句我喜欢你，也远远不够表达我对你的爱意。」   
姑娘没有收下，却回了一句话：「没想到你这么幼稚，但没关系，我依然喜欢你。」   
柱间想，只要他持之以恒，总有一天，这个偷心的姑娘定然会愿意与他见面。  
  
（2）  
柱间追求了姑娘一个月却毫无进展。姑娘的态度甚是奇怪，口口声声说着喜欢他，却不愿意与他见面，又时时关心着他，每天必然潜入家中为他做家务。柱间每每写完一封请求相见的书信，总会万分期待忐忑不安。然而，姑娘始终不愿相见，也不肯解释为什么，柱间便只能每次都失望而归。  
这一天，是收到姑娘回绝信的第三十三天。柱间半夜惊醒，无法入眠，平日总是抱在怀里的布偶猫不见踪影。客厅里响起一阵窸窣的脚步声，放得极轻。但深夜时分，四处寂静无声，这唯一的声响尤为突兀。柱间的心几乎蹦到了嗓子眼里。他知道，那个人就在那里，他梦中的姑娘就在离他咫尺之距的地方。   
踮起脚尖，悄悄地，尽量无声无息地移到门后，稍稍打开一条门缝。客厅里亮着一盏小灯。灯光昏黄，亮度调至最低，看得出来是为了不影响他的睡眠。拖把与水桶立在地上。桌子旁有一个陌生人的背影，蓬乱的长发垂至腰间，身型偏瘦，被一件明显不合身的白色浴衣笼罩着。肩膀的位置过宽，分界线松松垮垮地垂到了手臂下，柱间认得那是他的浴衣。   
沙沙的写字声传来。柱间蹑手蹑脚地往客厅里走去。陌生人专注于写信，没有察觉到他的靠近。柱间就站在离陌生人大约六步的距离。他不敢再前进了，生怕会吓着她。   
过了一会儿，陌生人写完了回信，折好放在往常的地方，挪开椅子站起，转过身来。   
微风扬起黑色的长发，柱间看见了那人的侧脸。肤若凝脂，轮廓精致，鼻梁高挺，朗目疏眉，眼底下有一道肉肉的卧蚕，是个貌美之人。再仔细看，胸部是平坦的，喉咙处还有喉结微微突起的痕迹，原来，这偷心之人并非姑娘，而是一位先生。   
所以才拒绝他相见的请求么？   
小偷先生拎起水桶，往洗手间的方向走去。过长的裤脚拖曳在地板上，发出窸窸的声音。柱间看见那人穿着他的拖鞋，因不合脚露出了半截，走起路来歪歪扭扭。一个抬起的脚步过后，小偷先生踩在了曳地的裤脚上，身体摇摇欲坠，有往前倾倒之势。   
顾不得这么多，柱间一个箭步上前，托起那人的腰，稳住即将滑倒的身体。水桶砰地一声掉在地上，柱间对上怀里男人惊愕的双眼，嘴角扬起，溢出笑意：“偷走我心的小偷先生，你好。”   
又是砰地一声，怀里的男人骤然消失，白色浴衣掉落在地上，取而代之的，是他的布偶猫，斑。   
原来，这才是拒绝相见的真正原因。   
“所以，你上次跑到神社去许愿，猫仙人就真的把你变成了人类？”柱间盘腿坐在床上，对同样盘腿坐在他的面前穿着衣服的男人说。  
男人套上了他中学时代的睡衣。肩膀处仍是过宽，过长的袖子遮住了大半只手，只露出一截白皙的指节，捋起衣袖没过几秒就往下滑。男人不吭声，低下头苦恼地盯着衣服上一排未扣的纽扣，手指扣了好几遍都未能成功，似乎还不懂得如何操作。   
虽然变成了人，但某些习性还不能学得与人类一样。柱间望着那个低垂的炸毛脑袋，制止了自己想要摸上去的冲动，默默地往前挪移，接过那排纽扣轻松地扣上，语气还是一贯的温柔：“变成人类会不会对你有什么副作用？其实，即使斑不变成人类，我也会照顾你一辈子的。”  
斑突然握上他的手腕，将他推倒，坐上他的腰：“柱间，我不是为了不被抛弃才想要变成人类的。”  
蓬乱的炸毛顺着肩膀滑落，发尖戳上他的脸，有些痒。月光下斑原就白皙的脸泛着荧荧的光，深潭一样的眸子定定地望着他。柱间被撑着躺在床上，隐在斑俯身投落的阴影里，清晰地看见斑樱红色的嘴唇微抿，皓齿轻轻咬在唇上，咬出一道泛白的齿痕，欲言又止。   
斑是猫的时候就极美，柱间曾经幻想过斑变成人类的样子。如今看来，的确是个美男子。但想归想，他也没料到还真有这么的一天，也不知道斑到底付出了多少代价。他抬手抚上斑的脸，感觉到那细嫩的皮肤颤了颤，轻声问：“斑有什么必须变成人类才能实现的愿望吗？”   
“柱间，我喜欢你。”   
柱间瞪大了双眼，整个人都愣住了，只是呆呆地任人摆布。他看见斑纤长的睫毛扫过他的眼角，闭上的双眼与他毫厘之距，湿暖的气息喷在他的脸上。一切，都像做梦一样。  
斑吻了他，然而下一秒，斑重新变回一只猫。   
副作用还是有的。斑紧张之时会变回一只猫。柱间看着从他睡衣的领口处拱出来的布偶猫，哭笑不得，又默默地松了一口气，捞起那只冲他叫唤的猫，如往常一样揽在怀里盖上被子。唇印落在布偶猫的额头上，柱间说：“睡吧，有什么事明天再说。”   
宠物变成美男子，并非不能接受，只是还不习惯。   
第二天，柱间在男人的亲吻中醒来。斑浑身赤裸，紧贴着他的身体，眼睛紧闭，手掌捧着他的脸忘情地吻着。斑的吻技很糟糕，要么只懂啄在他唇上一动不动，也不懂呼吸，憋得自己几乎窒息。要么张嘴咬上他的唇，也不懂控制力度，咬得他的唇生痛。他感觉到斑脸上滚烫的热度，胸膛慌乱的心跳。他伸手进斑的鬓发，剥开那束遮脸的黑发，看见隐在头发下的耳朵红得几乎滴出血，艳丽得犹如离离草原上绽放的一朵大红牡丹。   
斑被他的举动惊醒。上一刻还在纠缠着他的大腿倏地打开远离，退避三舍，与方才的大胆放纵判若两人。斑滚到了墙角，猛地坐起，双手无规律地慌乱挥动，试图掩饰他偷吻的举动：“我……我只想多练习，这样就不会紧张了。”   
睡衣早就被收到柜子里了。斑估计没有注意，他的肩膀沾上了一层寒气，柱间刚才就注意到了。他撑起身子解开腰带，打算脱下自己的睡袍先让斑披上。没想到斑却误会了。  
“要做吗？可以的。”斑爬了回来，如昨夜一样把他推倒，坐在他的身上，干净利落地扒下他半褪的睡袍与其他蔽体之物，猛地深呼吸一口，抓在他肩胛上的手指微微发着抖，但眼神坚定，“我已经准备好了。要怎么做？我自己动还是你来？”   
那一张一合的朱唇宛若两只调皮跃动的滴水樱桃，让柱间产生了想要咬上去的冲动。他抬手抚上斑的腰。身体僵硬了大约一秒，斑再次变回一只猫。  
  
（3）  
很多时候，柱间不知道该形容斑是胆大还是胆小。说他胆子大，斑又总是青涩的，与他接吻或者被他触碰几下就会紧张得立即变回一只猫。说他胆子小，斑又是英勇无畏的，起码在那些突如其来的亲吻中几乎99％都是斑主动，尽管没亲几下就会重新变回一只猫。   
如今，柱间必须随身携带一套小一号的衣服，因为他必须提防斑是否会毫无征兆地变成一个不着寸缕的男人，毫无征兆地抓紧他的肩膀吻上去，又毫无征兆地重新变回一只猫。幸好斑在诊所里还是乖巧地以猫示人，做好他招财猫的本分。这是柱间要求的，在斑能够自如地控制自己不再变回猫之前，不能让别人发现这隐藏的秘密。   
这是对斑的一种保护。所以他从未对斑回应过自己的心意。他知道，只要他说了，按斑的性子，铁定不会愿意在众人面前做一只猫。斑的愿望，一定是想要与他肩并肩地站在这个世界上。  
周末，诊所没有开门。柱间带着斑走在社区的街道上。   
斑平日以猫示人，只有回到家里才被允许变成人类的样子，为此不知吵闹了多少遍。柱间每天看着斑闷头吃饭的委屈样子，心疼又好笑。终于挑了一个天气晴朗阳光灿烂的周末，带着变成人类的斑踏入人类的社会。   
虽然变成人，但本质上还是一只猫。斑躲在柱间的身后，挽着他的胳膊寸步不离地跟着。第一次以人类的身体观察这个世界，斑是好奇的，两只眼睛骨碌碌地转动着，脑袋不停左右扭动四处张望。   
一样的景致，人眼与猫眼看到是不同的。路过公园，斑突然眉飞色舞地嚷了一声，发现新大陆似的拉着柱间的手往杂乱堆放的水泥管方向快速地跑去。   
“这里是以前我的家。”斑蹲在水泥管旁，兴奋地比划着，“从前觉得这里挺大的，我被遗弃的时候就住在这里。虽然硬邦邦睡得不舒服，但至少可以遮风挡雨。柱间，你看……”   
柱间突然拉过斑的手把他带到自己的怀里，手掌托着斑的脑袋让他靠在自己的肩膀上。仿佛时光陡然停止，天地间失去了语言，而他们这里自成一方天地。柱间吻着斑耳边的发丝小声呢喃：“斑，我好恨为什么不能早些遇见你，让你受这么多的苦。”   
这一次，斑没有变回一只猫，两手垂在身旁，一动不动，似是不可思议。柱间勒在斑后背的手收紧，让他贴紧自己的胸膛，感受到自己的心跳，继续喃喃道：“你再也不会被遗弃，我会照顾你一辈子。”   
“只是照顾吗？”语言间略有失落，但终归没有推开他，下垂的双手搭上他的背部，闷闷的声音从肩膀处传来，“我喜欢你啊，柱间。”   
接下来一路无言，斑低眉敛目，任由柱间牵着手，不知心里想着什么。柱间牵着斑来到一棵树下。午后的阳光猛烈，晒得大地蒸出腾腾的热气。树下有一张长椅。椅子上一半是斑驳的树影，一半暴晒于阳光下。斑坐在树荫下低着头沉默不语，头发上有几点倾落而下的光斑，被风吹成碎片。柱间处于光线下，被晒得渗出汗来，但毫不在意。他侧目，拢起斑过长的刘海别在耳后，指腹轻轻抹去发间的细汗，扬眉浅笑，缓缓道：“斑有心事？”   
斑显然心事重重却不说，盯着地上的蚂蚁队伍盯得起劲。片刻后，突然站起来，蹲到蚂蚁旁，捡起地上的一根树枝戳上去，回过头来望向柱间时，神色已经没了方才的凝重，犹如一只好奇的小动物：“你知道吗？我从前就一直想知道为什么社区里的孩子会喜欢用树枝去戳蚂蚁，难道特别好玩？”   
柱间的嘴角攒出笑意来，他也蹲下，拉过斑的手，掏出手帕把掌心处沾上的尘土一点一点地擦干净：“斑，你现在是人。好玩归好玩，卫生还是得注意的，知道吗？”   
斑咬了咬嘴唇，道：“呐，柱间。”   
“嗯？”柱间擦完斑的手，帕子放回口袋，抬手捋顺斑方才甩乱的长发。他听见斑犹豫半晌终于说出口，“我对你来说，只是一只宠物吗？”   
“斑感觉不出来？”柱间拉着斑站起来，随手拂下他头发上沾着的几片叶子，“我对你是怎样的，你不知道？”   
斑钻进他的怀里。由于身高差，柱间只能看见眼下那把乱蓬蓬的炸毛。斑抱得很紧，整张脸都贴在他的脖子上，如同宠物依恋主人一样依恋着他：“我是猫的时候，你就对我很好。我变成了人，你还是对我很好。可我分不清，你对我的好，到底是因为喜欢，还是责任。”   
“斑知道，喜欢与责任……”   
忽闻身后一阵由远及近的狗叫，柱间还没说完，就被斑猛地一把推到旁边。与一贯的羞涩不同，不知是否动物的本能，斑突然整个人都冷了下来。面对飞奔而来的大狗，交叉着双手，凛然地挡在柱间的面前。柱间从未见过那样的斑，只是板着一张脸不说话，却周身散发着一种不允接近的气场，杀气腾腾如同一尊自地狱而来的修罗。他露出平日里隐藏的獠牙，做好了作战的准备：“柱间岂是尔等蝼蚁能够欺负的？”   
柱间这一生，上有严厉的父亲，下有唠叨的弟弟。作为千手家的大少爷，含着金汤匙出生，却从未有过真正的自由。人生的道路早已被规划，就连妻子也是指腹为婚的名家小姐，这让他对婚姻有了极大的恐惧。在好不容易得到父亲的同意净身出户独自闯荡后，他本打算孤独终老度过一生。   
斑的出现改变了这一切。在他被残酷的社会磨砺得几乎怀疑自己当初的选择是对是错时，无意中捡到斑，让他找回生活的意义。而斑只是一只弱小的布偶猫，却执着地用自己纤弱的身躯挡在他的面前，为他挡去一切的危难，甚至为了他放弃猫的生活，努力变成一个人。他从前从未想过与谁共度一生，只觉得若有谁是需要他的，人也好，动物也好，精怪也好，谁都可以。但是如今，他发现，他不仅想要被斑需要，还想保护斑，让斑免受一切的伤害，快乐无忧地活在这世上。   
这与斑想要保护他的心情是一样的。爱情有时就是这么的奇妙，它可以是一见钟情，也可以是日久生情。自从得知斑为了他变成人类以后，在那点点滴滴细水长流的相处中，他发现他越来越离不开这个男人。不是作为宠物，而是作为伴侣，一路走下去。   
面对来势汹汹的疯狗，他执起斑的手，在斑惊愕的眼神中，极快速地吻过斑的唇，反手拉向自己，让斑被严严实实地护在他的身后。   
他说：“喜欢你，又怎么会舍得让你受伤害？”  
  
（4）  
身为一个经验丰富的兽医，制服一只脱缰的疯狗还是绰绰有余的。面对不住道歉的狗主人，柱间并未多作责怪，谈笑间谦逊地递上自己的名片，建议狗主人工作日带着狗到他的诊所去打疫苗。待狗主人离去，柱间重新牵起仍在呆愣的斑的手，揽过他的肩膀带进自己的怀里。   
“我刚才的话还没说完。”他吻了吻斑睁得大大的眼睛，继续方才的话，“喜欢与责任，有时候是很难分清的。我对你有责任，想要照顾保护你一辈子，难道不是因为我喜欢你吗？”   
他笑了笑：“我以为我表现得这么明显你该看出来的。我不喜欢你，你让我喜欢谁去？为我变成人类把我的心偷走的海螺先生。”   
“可是，你为什么不愿意吻我？也不愿意跟我做？”   
柱间这回笑意更盛：“我每次吻你你都会紧张得变回一只猫。你让我怎么吻你？更何况是做？”   
斑的双颊染上了一层浓烈的绯色，也不知是害羞还是恼怒，狠狠地瞪着他，突然毫无征兆地捧起他的脸往唇上用力地咬了一口，高傲地扬起下巴：“我才不紧张！我们今晚就做，我绝对不会变回猫。”   
斑是一个很可爱的人。勇敢得可爱，执着得可爱，倔强得可爱，羞臊得可爱。说了今晚就做，还真是一洗完澡就迫不及待地拉着柱间爬上床。柱间用吹风机吹着那头湿漉漉的炸毛，斑躺在柱间的大腿上，手指绕着他垂落的直发来把玩，缠了一圈又一圈，绕到尽头了松开，发现柱间的直发仍然顺滑得毫无折痕，泄气地转过身，脸朝下趴着。   
呜呜的噪声中，斑似乎说了什么话。柱间关上吹风机，手掌拨开斑半干的湿发，托起那个几乎把脸埋进了他大腿之间的男人。   
斑的脸颊红得艳丽，似抹了一层厚厚的胭脂，眼神左躲右闪，不敢正眼看着柱间，支支吾吾道：“柱间……我……我帮你舔吧。”   
柱间愣了愣，垂目说了一句话：“乖，别闹。”又重新打开吹风机，吹起斑的湿发。斑生气了，抢过柱间手中的吹风机拔掉插头扔到一边，扯开柱间的腰带扒下他的睡袍，坚定地：“我是认真的。今晚就做，我已经趁你洗澡查过了，我知道怎么做。柱间，这次我一定不会紧张。”   
说不紧张，手却在微微发抖。柱间执过斑紧张得发冷的手压在自己的胸膛上，让斑感受着自己的心跳：“紧张并不是什么可耻的事情。我也很紧张啊，斑不必掩饰。紧张代表斑很喜欢我。”   
“那你让我给你舔。”斑拉过柱间的内裤带用力往下扯。柱间无奈，只好由得斑扯下他的内裤扔到一旁，低头埋进他的大腿之间，仍然不放心地添了一句：“不要勉强自己。”   
呜呜的噪声重新响起，斑的手指扶起他软趴的肉茎，张嘴含了进去。   
说实话，斑的技术差极了。只知像吮吸冰棍一样，也不知模拟交合的动作进出，更不知利用湿滑的舌头慰藉他的顶端，甚至不知注意牙齿的位置，总是不分轻重地磕得他生痛。柱间吹完斑的头发，关上吹风机，躺在床上。从他的角度上可以看见，斑的嘴唇含在他的肉茎中间的位置，津液沿着嘴角淌下，沾上他的黑色茸毛，在月光下晶莹如珍珠。斑皱着眉，嘴巴被他比普通人粗壮的巨根填满，可以看出并不好受，却仍是努力地吸食着。   
其实并没有多少快感。他疼惜地摸着斑的头发，劝道：“不舒服的话，就算了。”斑望着他，说不出一句话，但倔强地摇了摇头。   
“那……斑可以试试用舌头舔我的四周跟顶端？不用顾着我，用力也没关系。”刚说完，斑就听话地卷起舌头，掠过他的茎体，触上他的龟头。   
这不经意的一扫，引发他一阵潜伏已久的快感。柱间发出一声轻叹，摸了摸斑的脑袋，以示鼓励：“斑做得很好。舔我的马眼，随你怎么舔，注意牙齿就好。不用吸茎体，先吸我的龟头，像你刚才那样吸。”   
斑照做了。在他的悉心教导之下，听话地吸着他的顶端，不像方才只懂胡来，而是含着他顶端的那块肉团滋滋地吮了起来。听从柱间的话，舌头也不停息，时而轻触，时而重压，时而抵在上面用舌苔横扫。柱间又是一声舒服的轻叹，不自觉地用双腿夹紧了斑的脸。   
“对，就是这样。接下来含上我的肉根进出，要用力的。来，手给我。”在斑用力的吞吞吐吐之间，柱间扣上了斑的左手。   
斑的手很漂亮。手指修长白皙，没有任何的茧。手掌更是没有任何的瑕疵，像一块浑然天成的美玉。手腕尤为漂亮，不粗壮，也不粗糙，只需轻轻一掐，就会留下微红的印记，让柱间每次都有一种吻上去的冲动，是斑的绝对领域。他把玩着斑的手，从指尖摸到手背，摸到手腕，又翻过来，摸上掌心，恶意地来回瘙痒中间那三寸之地，惹得正在忙活舔着他肉茎的斑抬起头来不满地瞪了他一眼。他抱歉地一笑，又摸了摸斑的脑袋，手指勾了勾，做一个向前的动作，示意斑可以吞得深入一些。斑在瞪他的同时，又皱着眉往里吞了一分。   
其实已经很深入了。他的性器比常人粗壮得多，除非抵进喉咙，否则不可能吞至根部。而斑吞吐了这么久，仍未能把他舔射，也是因为他确实持久力特长，并非斑的技术之过。斑吞吐的速度越来越慢，可以看出确实是累了，也尽力了，但仍是倔强地想要让他射。   
他心疼这样的斑。   
柱间示意斑把嘴张开。在斑莫名其妙地松口之时快速地抽出自己的性器。茎体被舔得湿漉漉的，满布水泽，因他动作迅速带出一条长长的银丝。柱间扣住斑的手，翻身骑上他的腰，迫不及待地压下去吻上他的唇。   
长久、霸道的深吻。而斑被他急不可耐的粗暴动作吓到，一直没能反应过来，只是瞪大眼睛呆呆地受着，连呼吸都忘记了。良久，久到柱间已经停止接吻从斑的身上离开过后的好一阵子，斑终于大口大口地喘着气，双颊遮上一片红霞：“柱间，我还没有……”   
还没等斑说完，柱间就吮上了斑的耳垂，贴在他的耳边沉声道：“长夜漫漫。我们还有很长的快活时间，不用在意这些细节。”   
“来，斑坐到我的身上。”斑还没有脱下睡袍。柱间的手伸到睡袍里面摸上了他的内裤，他别扭地偏过头去。内裤被脱了下来，他又顺从地坐到柱间的大腿上。两根肉茎相遇时，斑的脸更红了。   
柱间没有完全拉开斑的腰带，只是松开了一点点，好让斑的睡袍只褪下一半不至于完全脱下。斑的睡袍挂在手臂的中间处，香肩、锁骨与胸膛都露出，腹部隐在睡袍下，大腿岔开也露在外面，看得柱间血脉偾张差点流出鼻血。他拢起斑的长发，迫不及待地吻上斑的脖颈。   
斑的身子是僵硬的，整张脸和耳根都红得如同熟透的一只虾。他偏着头，不敢看埋首在他锁骨上的柱间，只好把视线移至窗外，看外面皎洁的圆月。   
“做的过程，可要专心哦。”柱间对斑的心不在焉略有不满，扳过他的脸，比方才更用力地吻了上去，掠夺他的全部呼吸，迫使他专注于这性爱的过程，更恶意地抱起斑，让他臀部更加贴近自己跪坐在床上，茎体抵上斑的股沟边缘。   
斑眼圈微红，性器顶端的小洞里泄出了透明的粘液，沾湿两人相交的茸毛，却没有推开柱间，一边闪躲一边圈起柱间的后颈，迫使自己不要拒绝。柱间全程观察着，终是于心不忍松了口，指腹擦过斑眼角不存在的泪光，额头抵上额头，鼻尖碰上鼻尖，柔声道：“要不，这次就算了？”   
“不，我要做。柱间，我不是弱者。”斑主动咬上柱间的唇，学着他方才的样子，笨拙地、固执地，用舌头敲开柱间的牙齿，里里外外舔舐了遍，又重复一遍，坚定地，“今晚一定要做。”   
“嗯，斑很坚强。别怕，我会很温柔的。”柱间拉开斑睡袍上早已松散的腰带，剥下那穿了等于没穿的长款睡袍扔得老远，让斑整具胴体都赤裸地袒露在月光下。   
月光如水，黑发如瀑。斑骑在他的身上，膝盖跪在床上，胸前两点粉嫩的乳头近在咫尺，如同两只熟透的红樱桃在诱惑着他。他被欲望所控制，不由自主地舔了上去，把乳晕吮吸得几乎红肿。   
手掌从后背开始往下移动，一路煽风点火，所经之处皆留下星星火种，游弋到股沟处时此前所有的火种开始燃成一场延绵大火，烧得斑的身体火红又滚烫。拇指与无名指挤开股沟的两瓣，此前已经涂抹了些许带薄荷润滑油的中指和食指微微用力，探了进去。   
“啊——”斑发出一声不知是舒适还是疼痛的喘息。   
因着润滑油的作用，虽然初次进行如此亲密的行为，但柱间还是不算费力地探入了斑的内壁。又因为润滑油带有薄荷，可以一定程度上降低初夜的疼痛感。只是有一点副作用就是，凉感与快感并行，犹如身处冰火两重天。为了不让斑过于紧张，柱间一只手帮斑的后穴扩张，另一只手摸在炸毛上，上下捋动为斑顺毛，嘴唇还要吻在斑的耳垂上引导鼓励他：“很好，斑做得很好。身体放轻松，别吸得太紧，让我的手指进去，我不会弄疼你的。”   
尽管身子不再僵硬，但柱间的手指拐弯抹角地往前走时，斑还是红着脸咬紧了嘴唇，用力得咬出了血。柱间不得不停下探索的手指，另一只手掰开被紧咬的唇，疼惜地抹去那点渗出的血丝：“我弄疼你了？”   
斑摇了摇头，调整身体猛地坐下去，手指抓得柱间的肩膀生痛。他闭着眼睛低吼了一声，带着哭腔，却倔强道：“别顾忌太多，我不怕疼痛。”   
“斑，你太着急了。”似有鲜血沿着手指淌下，柱间慢慢地把手指拔出，果然带出几抹鲜红。柱间重新抹上更多的润滑油，趁着穴口还未完全收缩之前重新插回去，“我们还有一生的时间。不用着急，我还想在初夜给你留下好印象的。”   
“柱间，你是我所仰慕的人。”   
内壁被按压得柔软，柱间的手指退出，让斑躺在床上，岔开两条雪白的大腿，扶起自己早已坚硬得不行的性器顶了进去。   
斑再次发出一声喘息。   
开始动得极慢，主要是怕牵扯斑的伤口。渐渐地，看着斑似乎已经闭上眼睛进入享受的状态，才开始加快速度。等待是漫长的过程。他不理会自己早就迫不及待的欲望，用漫长的前戏来让斑适应，从强迫自己到乐在其中。因为斑是他捧在手心不愿伤害的爱人，他想要用一生的时间去宠爱，让斑成为一只自由翱翔的飞鸟，往后不会后悔为了他而变成人类。   
他握着斑的性器慰藉，控制好自己的力度，抹开顶端洞口里不住流出的粘液，感受着茎身四周突突直跳的青筋。压下身子，让体内抽插的性器更加深入。斑被插得发出一声重重的呻吟。他望着斑因快感不住痉挛颤抖的身体，因高潮而绯红的脸，紧闭的双眼下颤颤的卧蚕，微微张开喘着气的红唇，艳丽得惊人，情色得惊人。他重重地捣鼓着斑的内壁，肉茎刀刃一样在斑的内壁里碾压而过，驰骋的力度如同万马齐驱。他吻上斑的眼角，沙哑地说了一句：“从前，现在，未来。斑，你都是我唯一的爱人。”   
斑在柱间的掌心处射了出来，同一时间，眼角淌下了生理性的泪水。   
柱间放开了手，抹去手背那滩浑浊的白液，扣上斑的手腕定在两侧，不容拒绝地咬上斑微张的唇，舌头暴风雨一样席卷斑的口腔内壁。他终究还是忍不住地欺负了斑，在斑射精过后全身疲软之时仍然用他那粗大的肉茎大开大合地进进出出，每下都顶在斑的敏感点上，以恶意地昭显他过人的持久力。在察觉到斑终于无法忍受时，才恋恋不舍地射在了斑的体内。  
  
（5）  
斑在向猫仙人许愿的那天晚上，梦见了一个白胡子的老爷爷。   
老爷爷的头顶有两只犄角，手里拿着一个红彤彤的果子，摸着胡子笑眯眯地跟他说：“我可爱的子民哟，你想变成一个人类？”   
斑仍是一只小小的布偶猫，他蹲坐得端端正正，虔诚地点了点头：“我想陪着柱间变老。”   
白胡子爷爷疼惜地望着他，突然莫名地感叹：“爱上人类并非一件好事。人类总是见异思迁的，你有过被遗弃的经历难道还不明白吗？你变成了人类，就再也不能变回一只猫，过简单的生活。你仅有的一切也只剩下那个你爱着的人类，这跟身处汹涌的潮水中抓住一块浮木一样危险。万一有一天，那个人类不要你了，你也无法再回到从前了。这样的代价，你愿意吗？”   
斑坚决地点了点头：“柱间不一样，他不会不要我的。”   
“既然你执意如此，我也无话可说。”白胡子爷爷留下手中的果子，渐渐往后远去，声音越来越缥缈，直至消失。   
“这个果子，可以让你实现愿望。在那个人类爱上你之前，无论何时，一旦你情绪出现大的波动，就会变回一只猫。在这过程中，你需要成长。只有那个人类接受你的一切，包括你曾经是猫的真相，仍然爱上你并愿意与你共度一生。而你明白这一点。你才会变成真正的人类。我的子民，但愿你能真正实现你的愿望。”   
这一夜，斑再次看见这个梦。一觉醒来，他发现自己正趴在柱间的怀里，一身紫红的痕迹历历在目地告诉着他昨夜是何等的纵情。他想起来昨夜的自己被柱间压在床上时心跳是从未有过的狂乱，但他并没有变回一只猫。   
混混沌沌地想起猫仙人临消失前的话，又混混沌沌地觉得，或许他的愿望已经实现了。   
柱间仍在沉睡，呼吸平缓，闭着眼睛，双手环在他的腰上没有放开。他伸手触上柱间的眉，顺着眉骨从眉头画到眉尾，又从眉尾画到眉头，乐此不疲地玩着。   
“斑，我的眉毛就这么好玩？”柱间蓦然捉住他的手，睁开双眼，浅浅地笑了起来。斑看见，柱间墨黑的瞳孔里倒映出了他的影子。于是他也笑了，“挺好玩的。”   
“那……要不要试试更好玩的东西？”   
“嗯？”  
在他还没反应过来之前，柱间已经一个翻身猛地把他压在身下，不给他一点点的防备，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。   
“斑，这一辈子，我想跟你把所有好玩的东西都尝试个遍。”  
  
End.


	4. 夜空中最亮的星

（1）  
接近日落的时候，下起毛毛细雨。斑撑在阳台的栏杆上，踮起脚尖，翘首眺望。   
社区小道上行人往来匆匆。各式各样的雨伞穿梭在小区内，黑的、白的、透明的、彩虹色的，汹涌如潮水。  
也像蘑菇。斑想，柱间喜欢吃蘑菇，假如这些全都变成蘑菇，那该多好。   
街道的尽头出现一团特别大的伞面，全黑色，角落处一只白色小猫咪。那团伞面沿着小巷的外侧穿梭在伞群中，朝着斑所住楼宇的大门方向走去。   
同时走进斑的眼中，斑的心里。   
千千万万的人，千千万万的雨伞，斑一眼就能认得出，那是他的柱间，全世界独此一家的柱间。   
斑紧紧看着那团黑色伞面与自己之间的距离越来越近，拐进楼宇跟楼宇之间的走道消失不见。身子探出的角度更加倾斜，试图再看一眼那把黑色的伞。   
雨势渐大，伸出露台的脑袋一不小心被雨水泼湿了长发，刘海湿哒哒地粘在脸上，水滴沿着脸颊流向脖子。斑连忙缩了回来，匆匆地往浴室方向走去。   
必须尽快把湿发擦干，要是被柱间知道他下雨天还跑到阳台边上，又该说教了。   
哒哒哒哒哒……   
镜子里映出一张成年男子的脸，长发、炸毛，年轻俊美，瞳孔不是普通人类一样的墨色，而是略浅一些的琥珀色。柱间曾经这样形容这双眼睛，美丽至极，像天上的星辰，像璀璨的宝石。   
变成人类已经快要半年了，还是未能适应这张脸。对于镜子人类的模样，仍有一种恍如隔世之感。毕竟，做了大半辈子的布偶猫，骤然之间变成一个人类，以人类之身生存，以人类之心生活，从未有过。   
做猫的时候，只要活着就好，可以打架，可以偷小鱼干。现在变成人了，就得遵守人类社会的规则，不服需要讲道理，被欺负了需要找家长，或是警察叔叔。总之谨记一点，万万不可鲁莽行事。   
望着镜子里被毛巾包裹的自己，斑想起，前不久的某个夜晚，就在这里，柱间把他压在洗手盆之上，吻他的耳背，吻他的脊梁。镜子里的他满脸潮红，全身颤抖不停。柱间贴在他的背上低低地问他：“你后悔过吗？”   
你后悔过吗？   
后悔过吗？  
他为这个人敛去锋芒、磨光利爪、抛弃从前，学着像人类一样地活着。磕磕碰碰，举步维艰，仍要坚定不移地往前走。他不曾后悔，以前不会，现在不会，将来更加不会。他相信，作为人类活下去的这条路，柱间会陪着他一直走到底的。   
只要这个人还爱他，只要这个人还值得他爱。  
  
（2）  
叩叩叩……   
门外传来敲门声。   
斑放下毛巾，光着脚丫子离开浴室往外走。穿过大厅，踩过玄关，留下一串湿嗒嗒的脚印。   
打开屋门，站在走廊的是一个陌生的姑娘。长直发，很年轻，很漂亮，拿着一盒鸡蛋卷。   
姑娘偷偷地往内屋瞄了一眼，微微一笑，说：“千手医生还没回来吗？”  
斑视线往墙上的挂钟掠过去。平日里的这个点数，刚好就是柱间回到家里的时间，只是今天不知为何稍稍晚了一点。   
不过，估计也差不多了。   
斑摇摇头，问：“有什么事吗？”   
姑娘捧着饭盒没有进屋也没有离开的意思，不时扭头张扬不远处电梯的方向，左顾而言他地说：“你是千手医生的家人？哥哥？还是弟弟？你叫什么名字？”   
不知道这姑娘是什么意图，好像也没有在意斑是否回答她的问题，继续问道：“千手医生平时都什么时候下班的？他爱吃什么？中午回家吗？还是就在诊所里吃饭？”   
一连串的问题，问得斑都有点晕了。除了柱间，他甚少跟别的人类接触，也不知道作为一个人类应该怎么与他们相处。   
正当他一筹莫展时，柱间的一声“藤木小姐”适时地解救了斑。   
姑娘和斑同时往声源方向望去，只见柱间背着药箱，提着雨伞，怀里抱了一只受伤的小白猫，站在电梯口。   
在斑喊出柱间的名字之前，姑娘抢先一步飞奔过去。   
斑不止一次看过柱间与其他人类相处的情形。从前他还是一只布偶猫的时候，趴在柱间的肩膀上，就时常看见。   
彬彬有礼、温和谦逊、礼貌有加，犹如一缕抚慰人心的清风，一汩涓涓细流的甘泉，让人感到无比舒适。   
如今他变成了人类，不再隐没在柱间的庇护之下，而是拥有跟柱间并肩同行的权利。他依然躲在角落里看着柱间与其他的人类之间的欢声笑语。  
不知道他们在说什么，柱间在笑，姑娘也在笑，甚至姑娘的脸上还有一抹浅浅的红晕。   
斑无法参与，就靠在门框上等着，等待着柱间的归来。   
“那么，千手医生，先再见了。”   
电梯门关闭的声音响起，眼前出现一个熟悉的高大身影。柱间放下药箱跟雨伞，伸出手揉了揉斑的脑袋，笑着说：“斑，我回来了。”   
斑心虚地往角落地躲避，试图把自己隐藏在雨伞的影子里，点点头说：“嗯，欢迎回来。”   
雨伞的尖端嗒嗒地滴着水，斑的头发也在嗒嗒地滴着水。柱间换上拖鞋往内屋走，看见地板一路的湿脚印，皱了皱眉，没说什么。   
斑绕过柱间，猫着腰偷偷摸摸地往卧室的方向走。柱间从储物箱里翻出许久不用的猫垫子，把怀里的小白猫放在软毛垫子上，突然叫了一声：“斑。”   
像是一个正要被逮正着的小偷，斑浑身一震，鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来，杵成一个木头桩子，不敢动了。   
柱间憋着笑，向他招手：“斑，过来。”   
斑的心跳七上八下，僵硬着身子，就连走路都不会了，同手同脚，甚是滑稽。   
惴惴不安，幽灵一般飘到柱间的面前，斑耷拉下脑袋，做好了挨骂的准备。反正错误已经犯下，没法补救，那么先把姿态放低准没错。  
就是不知道柱间这回又要怎么惩罚他。   
等了很久很久，柱间什么都没说，蹲在小白猫的旁边，没有惩罚他的意思，也没有不责怪的意思。   
斑小心翼翼地开口：“柱……”   
剩下的那个字还未说出口，柱间毫无征兆地突然站起。斑吓了一跳，猝不及防地，被柱间打横抱起。   
头发在滴水，光裸的脚丫子也在滴水，汇成一条水路，从玄幻处，一路流到客厅沙发。   
斑被扔到沙发上。   
干净的毛巾被一只手握着，包裹着脚丫子，轻轻地，反复擦拭。柱间蹲在斑的面前为他擦脚。那双被他扔得东一只西一只的拖鞋，整齐地放在脚边，沙发之下。柱间问：“为什么又不穿鞋？”   
斑扭过去碎碎念：“不喜欢。”   
以前走路都是用肉球直接踩在地上，有实感。穿上拖鞋，这种实感消失了，就像踩在一座岌岌可危的高桥上，生怕一脚踏空。斑做了半年的人类，仍未适应。   
这些，柱间都懂，也无法再说什么，只能无奈地苦笑。他现在能做的，也唯有陪伴，与等待。   
擦干了双脚，又开始吹头发。呜呜的暖风中，头发上的湿气逐渐退却。柱间放下吹风机，抚摸斑的脸。   
屋内安静。暖黄色的灯光弥漫着暧昧的气息，那只放在斑脸上的手沿着脖子往下滑。   
斑往后缩了缩，又缩了缩，整个人都陷在沙发的角落里。柱间慢慢地爬过去，膝盖跪在斑的左右两侧，不让他再继续闪躲，就连斑的睡衣也被他拉下大半。   
“斑。”他叫他的名字，声音沙沙的。   
斑等着他的吻落下来。他闭上眼睛，闻见柱间的气息越来越近。   
细微的汗味、淡淡烟草味、医生常用的消毒水味，还有些许小鱼干的味道。   
柱间的体温，柱间的气息，就近在咫尺。斑等着这个吻落下来。   
可是，突然一声猫叫，这个吻最终落空。  
  
（3）  
今天的晚餐有蘑菇炒饭，有煎鱼，还有藤木小姐亲手做的鸡蛋卷。   
小白猫的晚饭也是煎鱼，食盆用的斑以前的。   
斑艰难地捣鼓着手中的筷子。半年了，他仍未学会用筷子。两根棍子握在手中，没有夹菜，只有折腾。他折腾筷子，筷子也折腾他。   
煎鱼都已经被捣烂了，仍然未能成功地夹上一块鱼肉，斑失落地把筷子一搁，翘起腿，说：“不吃了。”   
柱间叹了一口气，把椅子拉过去一点，重新捡起斑的筷子。   
已经不是第一次了，别说斑这样由猫变成的人类，就是一个外国人，也没有对筷子一下子上手的。斑没能学会拿筷子，柱间也不着急，反正自己还年轻，还能喂得动，便每一顿都用喂的。   
一辈子那么长，总有一天，斑能适应，能长大，能够掌握人类所有的技能。退一步说，就算斑一辈子都没法适应，他也愿意陪着他，宠着他，迁就他。   
晚饭过后，柱间给受伤的小白猫换药。斑就坐在一旁，给他递工具。  
小白猫窝在柱间的怀里，受伤的爪子被撒上药粉，绷带缠绕一圈又一圈。柱间的力度很轻，做惯了兽医，手法娴熟，不一会儿就把伤口处理干净，打上一个蝴蝶结。小白猫蹭了蹭柱间的手背，撒娇似的叫了一声：“喵～”   
斑在小白猫的身上看到了自己的影子。   
当初的他也是这么遍体鳞伤地被捡回来，被柱间周全地照顾着、疼爱着，而自己对柱间也是满心地喜欢着。甚至为了他舍弃自己猫的身份，变成人类。   
他突然想，如果，当初柱间救下的不是他，而是另一只别的什么猫，那么现在坐在这里的，是否就是别人了？   
柱间不会见死不救，按柱间的性格，就算不是他，也照样会一视同仁地捡回来。   
那么，这段故事的主角，就会换人了。   
这个世界存在着各式各样的人，也存在着各式各样的相遇。少了谁，地球照样转动，人们照样生活。就算没了他，柱间也会在别的时间，别的地方，与别的人，别的猫相遇相知，上演故事。   
没有人是独一无二的，也没有人是非他不可的。   
这样坐在身旁递工具的差事，其实谁都可以做，谁都可以代替他。   
斑站起身来时，不小心踢倒了脚边的药盒。紫红色的药水流淌一地，就像一朵盛放的丁香花。斑困窘，急急忙忙地穿上拖鞋要往厨房的方向跑，又不小心被拖鞋绊了一跤，幸好柱间及时把他扶稳。   
斑心里有愧，错开了柱间的视线不敢看他。柱间倒是没有责备，指尖点在他皱起来的眉头上，说：“这里我来处理就好，无聊的话就去阳台看星星吧。”   
递工具的差事，谁都可以做，谁都可以代替他，偏偏他还做不好。   
柱间就在不远处，抱着受伤的小白猫，娴熟地剪去伤处附近的软毛。小白猫没有任何的不适与反抗。   
一个人也可以做得很好，就像他没来之前。柱间一个人生活，也照样能够活得有滋有味。   
他的到来并非雪中送炭，仅仅不过锦上添花。柱间不过是喜欢照顾小动物，而且，也不过是，曾经照顾过的那只小小布偶猫，刚好喜欢上他，并且变成了人类而已。   
本质上没有任何的改变。   
斑躺在阳台柱间专用的藤椅上，看着头顶满天璀璨星辉。脚丫套着拖鞋，踩在地面上。这高楼大厦，他身处于千千万万百鸽笼中的其中之一，没有以往直接躺在大地上的实感。   
点点星光，缀满天幕，鳞次栉比。哪一颗，是夜空中最最明亮的那颗星？又有哪一颗，对你来说是最最独一无二的那颗星？  
  
（4）  
柱间白日里要到诊所上班，不便照顾还未痊愈的小白猫，于是斑就留了下来，代为照料。   
柱间的小诊所当值兽医只有他一人，需要负责整个社区的动物，总是忙得脚不沾地的。   
有时候，斑偶尔也会前往诊所帮忙。他能做的事情不多，无非就是，帮客人开门或是收钱之类的小事。更多的，是斑坐在一旁，长椅倒转过来，趴在椅背上，静静地看着柱间工作。   
时间安静地流逝，像一幅静止的壁画。   
斑总想为柱间做点什么，打扫、收拾、搬运，什么都好。可是柱间不让他去，老是说，斑坐着就好，坐在我能看得见的地方。   
什么都不会，衣来张手饭来张口。这样的自己，很没用。   
我只是千千万万的平凡人中，最平凡的一个。我优点不多，缺点一摞摞。我无法为你带来更好的人生，甚至，我是你的软肋，你的后顾之忧。如果，当初你拥有更好的选择，还会不会选择我？   
这一天，柱间出外诊，藤木小姐又来了。   
柱间出外诊是不限时日的，有时候是半夜，有时候是日出。这一次，刚好是中午，吃饭时间，柱间的煎鱼还没开火，电话就来了。   
客人在电话里三言两语，没有说得很具体，只听起来是比较严重的情况，刻不容缓，需要马上出诊。   
柱间熄了火，脱下围裙，匆匆背起药箱，边穿鞋边回头对斑说：“不用等我，你先吃。”   
斑想说点什么，柱间抢先一步拉过他的手抱了他一下，又亲了亲他的额头：“乖，厨房的东西不要动，我让藤木小姐过来给你做饭。你想学，我以后再教你。”   
时间不允许他们更多的告别与嘱咐，屋门一开一闭，柱间离开。   
半刻钟后，木门一开一闭，藤木小姐到来。   
前脚走后脚进，跟约好了似的。   
煎鱼的热油滋滋地响，香味扑鼻，藤木小姐告诉他，还真是柱间打电话过去约好的。   
穿戴围裙的姑娘，长发随意扎成一个低马尾，握着锅铲，站在窗边，专心致志地留意着平底锅。   
有一瞬间，坐在沙发上偷看的斑以为看见了柱间。   
柱间和她，都是聪明的人，擅长照顾的人。只有他，无论什么时候，都是需要被照顾的那一个。   
从未改变。   
“喵～”趴在斑膝盖上的小白猫突然叫了一声。   
「你以前不是人类，对不对？」小白猫问。   
「你向猫仙人许愿，让他把你变成人类，对不对？」   
「你是为了那个人类，对不对？」   
虽然已经变成人类，但是身为猫咪的本能没有消失，听懂同类的语言，斑还是可以的。   
事实上，小白猫猜测的，也八九不离十了。   
小白猫继续说，「我见过很多你这样的，凭着一股冲动。到最后与人类分手了，变不回来，又没法用人类的身份活下来。要么饿死，要么孤苦一生。」   
小白猫又说，「这个人类选择了你，你怎么确定他是非你不可，还是形势所迫，只能选择你？当他有了更好的选择，他会不会就选别人了？」   
小白猫伸爪示意厨房里忙碌的藤木小姐，「你看，人类的社会中，正常的家庭都是一公一母。他们孕育孩子，抚养孩子，陪伴孩子长大，然后一同老去，一同死去。你跟那个人类，能孕育出什么？」   
「或者说，那个人类，只能一辈子照顾你，担心你，哪也不能去。」   
「喜爱猫的人，人类把他们称为猫瘾患者。其实你只做一只猫就很好，十几年的时间，那个人类不会丢下你，一定把你照顾到终老。偏偏你一定要成为人类，逆天而行。万一，他以后发现你并不是最适合的呢？万一，他不过是一个猫瘾患者呢？」   
斑想要反驳的，可是这么一回想，柱间只问过他有没有后悔，确实没有说过自己后不后悔。   
小白猫字字珠玑，他无从辩解。   
藤木小姐喜欢柱间，只要看到柱间，眼里几乎能够蹦出光芒来。他也喜欢柱间，可是他只能躲在柱间的背后，心安理得地享受着柱间的庇护。   
他是一只小小的布偶猫时，以为变成人类，就能保护柱间，与他肩并肩地站在世界上。当他真正地变成了人类，却发现，这个世界远远不如他想象中的那么简单。   
它有它的的规则，有它的运转方式，不是他异想天开想怎样就能够怎样的。他以前用猫眼所看见的，仅仅是这个世界本原的冰山一角，还有那么多无边无际的深渊，他都没有察觉。   
直到现在，他仍然毫无出息地依附在柱间的保护之下，没有任何的进步。  
  
（5）  
斑想学做菜。   
藤木小姐常常来串门，柱间不在家的时候，斑会向藤木小姐请教做菜的方法。   
藤木小姐以为斑是柱间的弟弟，对他甚是热情。柱间太过忙碌，担心斑一个人在家烦闷，又担心他自个儿折腾厨房的锅碗瓢盆伤到自己。考虑到自己确实没法时时看护着斑，就默认了藤木小姐的到来。  
很久很久以前，斑刚刚变成人类的那会儿，其实也会常常做菜的。   
那时候，柱间还不知道他的布偶猫变成了人类。斑又想力所能及帮忙点什么，就趁着柱间不在家偷偷摸摸地做家务。   
他不熟悉炉灶的用法，也不熟悉切菜的刀法，常常一不小心就切到手，或是热油溅一身。总之，一顿饭折腾下来，味道不怎么样，自己却反而受了一身伤。   
后来，柱间得知此事，禁止斑再进厨房，不管做饭，还是洗碗。   
柱间说，斑只要快快乐乐就好，不必折腾这些。   
可是，他想要学习，想要进步。他付出那么多，努力那么久，变成人类，可不是只要快乐就好的。   
“鱼的切法，需要仔细，不能直直往下剁。需要一只手按住鱼身，一只手紧贴鱼骨横向把鱼身的肉片下来。”   
“这样么？”   
“小心一点，你得按住，要不然会滑跑。”   
斑埋头片鱼。鱼身滑溜溜一片，切得费力，一时不慎，还是不可避免地滑了出去，虎口处更是被菜刀划出一道血痕。   
左手开出一朵血花。   
藤木小姐尖叫一声，急急忙忙地翻箱倒柜找药箱。斑捂住伤口，镇定地放在水龙头下，拧松开关。   
“一点小伤，没事。”他说。   
清水流淌过伤口，染红了水槽，和刀刃之下的鱼血混合在一起，不一会儿，全数流走。   
刺刺的痛。   
重新捞起水槽边上的鱼身摁在砧板上，斑又开始一轮新的折腾。   
好不容易折腾出一道像样的菜，斑的手已经伤痕累累。虎口、手指、手背，各划了一道口子。藤木小姐说要不算了吧，剩下的我来就好。   
斑执意不肯。   
该经历的事情，总要经历。该品尝的苦，总要品尝。若是因为柱间的怜惜与疼爱就肆无忌惮，那么，他永远都只能做一个没用废人。   
只是，不知道今晚等到柱间回来，又该如何念他。   
热气腾腾，斑被油烟薰得满头大汗，几乎连眼睛都睁不开，仍然不紧不慢地掌勺，留意火势。   
藤木小姐从饭桌旁反手拉过一张椅子，趴在椅背上，坐下。她问：“你不是柱间的弟弟吧？”   
火光匀得斑的脸橙红，他轻轻“嗯”了一声。   
“我觉得柱间变了许多。”藤木小姐又说，“以前的他嘛，也是这样生活，忙碌得很，脚不沾地的。他总是吃外卖，或是泡面，又索性什么都不吃。而现在，最起码，他会每天都会赶回家做饭。”  
斑没有回应，安静地把鱼肉翻过一面。   
藤木小姐继续说：“别人看不出来，可是我能看出来。不知道柱间有没有跟你提起过，我喜欢他。可是他没有接受我。”   
小白猫走到藤木小姐的脚边，蹭着小腿叫了一声。她把它抱起来，用手背轻抚小白猫的耳朵：“我以为柱间喜欢的会是一个很出色的姑娘，谁知道……”  
“他总是担心你。你不在他的眼前待着，他就总要担心你要出什么意外。我笑他那不如拿一根红线，把你的手给拴起来，走到哪带到哪，不就可以了。你猜他怎么说？”   
她没有等斑的回答，又自顾自地继续说：“柱间说，你比任何人都要坚强，都要努力。总有一天，你会成为一个非常出色的人。在此之前，只要慢慢期待就好。可是，在此之前，他还是会担心。”   
姑娘的声音温婉徜徉，犹如一股溪流流过。从那三言两语的描述中，可以看见柱间摆弄着他的那些医生工具，向别人谈论起他的样子。眼神柔和，波光流转，如同蜂蜜，泛着丝丝甜意。   
斑嘴角勾起一个极细微的弧度，小声地说了一句：“傻瓜。”   
那一句从喉咙里传出来，很轻很轻，被煎鱼的滋滋声掩盖过去。  
  
（6）  
夜里柱间果然摸着斑的伤手开始念叨。   
“我以为只要藤木小姐看着就没问题，没想到还是伤成这样。”   
一开始被划破的时候还是挺疼的。过了几个小时，这会儿，伤口已经结痂，几乎没了痛感。可柱间还是郑重地上了药，用纱布包成一只粽子。   
美其名曰防止破伤风。   
斑哭笑不得，挥动着行动不便的手无奈道：“这样子，我明天怎么做饭？”   
柱间把他抱到床上，摁住手腕开始亲他的脸颊：“那就别做了，我乐意给你做一辈子的饭。”   
亲完脸颊开始亲嘴，斑别过脸去，躲开他的袭击，弯过手臂试图拆掉左手上的纱布。柱间又把那只不听话的右手摁在了一旁，说：“不许拆。”   
斑郁闷：“别说做饭了，连端碗都没办法。”   
“那就不端，我喂你吃。”   
亲吻落在唇上。  
牙齿轻轻咬住嘴唇，软软的，甜甜的，就像在咬一块不会咬碎的果冻。舌头伸进去，与里面那根纠缠在一起，像放入咖啡的方糖，缠绵融化，酥酥麻麻。   
斑发出一声动情的呢喃。   
柱间不再摁着斑的两只手了。他放开了他，手指挑开斑的衣领，伸进去，轻轻摩挲斑的脖子。   
“明天喂你吃，今晚先吃你。”柱间俯身亲吻斑的耳背。   
衣物裤子落了一地。   
事后，斑躺在柱间的怀里，听着他的心跳，叫他的名字：“柱间。”   
他们没有盖被子，床单上明显的一片狼藉，深的浅的白茫茫。两个纠缠的人影身下同样一片狼藉，红的紫的，吻痕抓痕到处都是。   
晚一点再去冲洗，这会儿，是谈心时间。   
斑问柱间：“你后悔过吗？”   
这问题从何而来？柱间摸不着头脑，疑惑地“嗯？”了一声。   
“如果，我是说如果。”斑翻过身来，趴在柱间的身上，说，“以后，你遇到了比我更好的人。例如藤木小姐，你会不会……会不会……”   
他的眼睛一眨不眨，表情认真，就像在寻求十万个为什么。   
非常的可爱。   
柱间刮了刮斑的鼻子：“会不会什么？”   
“就是……就是……”斑困窘，忐忑不安，脸颊两旁稍微褪去的绯色再次浓烈起来。   
“不要你么？”柱间替他接下去。   
斑把脸埋在柱间的胸前呜了一声。   
柱间一下一下抚摸那头被他揉乱的炸毛：“无论是藤木小姐，还是别的什么人，对我来说，都是不及你的万分之一。”那颗脑袋仍旧埋得低低的，他微笑起来，“你就是最好的，全世界没有一个人比你更好。以前是，现在是，将来也是。”   
“真的么？”斑终于把头抬起来，眼底浮起浅浅的笑痕。   
“真的，我什么时候骗过你？”   
琥珀色的瞳孔里倒映出一个男人的影子。那个人俯身往下。缓缓地，嘴唇落在了斑的额头之上。   
“无论过去多少年，选了你，我都不会后悔。”   
窗外点点星光，缀满天幕，鳞次栉比。每一颗都不平凡，每一颗都是独一无二的。而夜空中最亮的那颗星，就在这里。   
眼前的这颗，琥珀色的。   
柱间再次亲吻斑的唇，这一次，斑终于不再闪躲，全心全意把自己的所有都交付出去。   
“再来一次？”   
欺身向上，柱间抬起斑的两条光腿，跪在他的身下，蓄势待发。   
即将冲刺的时候，突如其来一声猫叫。   
柱间匆匆忙忙地扯过一旁的被子盖在斑的身上，扭过头去，发现小白猫正瞪着一双琉璃色的眼睛，幽幽地看着他们俩。   
柱间无奈地扶额：“看来，无论是小白猫，还是藤木小姐，我都该想想办法了。”  
  
（7）  
小白猫伤好的那一天，柱间照常出诊。   
清晨时分，一开门，就发现藤木小姐拎着一只猫笼子，早早地等在屋外。   
看见柱间，藤木小姐热情地打了个招呼：“早上好。”   
斑还坐玄关在穿鞋，藤木小姐没有发现他的身影，又热情地跟柱间寒暄：“你说的把小白猫交给我养是真的吗？你自己不是很喜欢猫来着？”   
他没有看到他们交谈的样子，只能隐约听见门后传来两人的对话。  
“太忙，没时间再养猫了。更何况，斑还需要我的照顾。”   
“他呢？在里面睡着？”   
“正穿鞋呢，今天带他去诊所，让他学一下怎么帮忙。”   
“你不是说……”   
“总要学习的。诊所就我们俩，他不帮我谁帮我？难不成我还要再招一个老板娘？”  
“嗯，也是……”   
剩下的斑没有再听，等到他穿完鞋以后，门外已经没了藤木小姐的声音。斑猫着腰，小心地把头伸出去门缝，看看姑娘走了没，被柱间一把拉了出来。   
“看什么呢？”   
斑不好意思说他不想看见一个喜欢他男人的姑娘，含糊地回一句，又东张西望一会，确定人没在，终于送了一口气。   
“不用看了，她不会再来了。”   
柱间似乎看穿了他的心思，用手指轻轻地弹了弹斑的脑门：“想不到你还会吃醋。放心吧，这种桃花，除了你，我以后一定离得远远的。有多远躲多远。”   
说完还特地用手指比划一个小人在逃跑，逃啊逃，一直逃到斑的身上去。   
斑咯咯咯地笑了起来。柱间摸一摸他的脸，也笑了起来：“走吧。”   
然后，他牵住了他的手。  
  
End.


End file.
